Starting Over
by FaithinBones
Summary: What if you woke up one day and you were told that you aren't who you thought you were? In fact, your not sure anyone is who you thought they were.
1. Chapter 1

What if you woke up one day and you were told that you aren't who you thought you were? In fact, no one is who you thought they were.

This is my first attempt at AU. I hope you're patient with me, you may need it.

This story takes place after "Critic in the Cabernet".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had just started the interview when Booth thought he saw movement in the corner of his right eye. Turning his head he saw Stewie from the Family Guy. Puzzled and just a little afraid, he tried to ignore Stewie. Booth had just started to say something when Stewie started to talk to him. Turning his head, Booth started to talk back to Stewie.

Brennan, growing concerned at what she was witnessing, asked Booth who he was talking to. When he didn't answer and kept talking to an empty space, Brennan realized that something was seriously wrong, Brennan grabbed Booth's arm and hauled him away from the room. "Booth, you were seeing something in there. What were you seeing?"

Looking at Brennan, Booth shrugged and said, "Stewie, you know, the baby from The Family Guy."

Now really concerned, Brennan asked, "You saw Stewie, in there? In the interrogation room?"

After talking further with Booth, Brennan said, "We're going to the hospital."

Puzzled, Booth said, "It's no big deal, OK?"

Looking intently at Booth, Brennan grabbed Booth's arm and said, "Trust me something is wrong. Trust me."

Pulling his arm, Brennan led Booth to her car and drove him to the hospital. While driving, Brennan called Angela and told her what was going on. Brennan asked Angela to tell everyone that needed to know, that she and Booth were on the way to the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Booth was examined by the doctor in Emergency. Hearing that Booth was hallucinating, Dr. Anderson ordered up an MRI for Booth. Booth started to protest that everyone was making too much out of nothing; but, no one listened to his complaints. They insisted that the MRI was necessary. Once the MRI was done and a neurosurgeon had a chance to look at the results, Booth and Brennan were informed that Booth had a small brain tumor. The word tumor scared the hell out of Booth. Visions of brain cancer popped up in his head. His mother had died of leukemia and he had always worried that he might die the same way. The surgeon, seeing the shock on Booth's face, was quick to explain that the tumor was very likely to be non-malignant. Not believing the surgeon, Booth turned to Brennan and asked her if that was true. Brennan knew that Booth didn't trust doctors and that when he needed confirmation about anything medically related, he turned to her. Brennan agreed with the doctor and this seemed to calm Booth down a little.

Booth was taken into surgery fairly quickly. The operation was a success; but, unfortunately, Booth reacted to the anesthesia, falling into a coma for three days.

Brennan was afraid the entire time Booth was unconscious. She worried that he might have brain damage or that he may have life altering problems when he finally awakened. Sitting in the room with Booth, Brennan had decided to read to him from a novel she had been working on. She had fairly good reviews with the last book she had published and she had started working on a new one when Booth became sick.

ooooooooooooooo

After three days, Booth finally woke up. Seeing that Booth was awake, Brennan walked across the room, leaned down and kissed Booth; she was so relieved that he was awake. While kissing him, Brennan felt Booth tense up. Breaking the kiss, Brennan looked at Booth with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong Booth? There's no reason for you to worry. The surgery was a success. You're going to be alright. As soon as you're well enough, I can take you home."

Looking at Brennan with a worried look on his face, Booth said, "Why were you kissing me, Bones? Are you trying to hide something from me? Do I have cancer or something? I'm dying right?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No Booth, the surgeon was able to remove the tumor from your brain. It wasn't malignant. You're going to be fine. You know I would never hide anything from you. Booth, why did you call me Bones? I don't understand."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What do you mean? I always call you Bones?"

A little puzzled by Booths answer, Brennan said, "No you don't Booth, you call me Bren."

Booth started to worry. He didn't know what was going on. He tried to understand what Brennan had told him; but, it didn't make any sense to him. He always called his partner, Bones. It was who she was. Now, she was saying that he never called her Bones.

"Bones, something's wrong. I never call you Bren. Why are saying that I do?"

Worried, Brennan said, "Booth, do you know what my name is?"

Looking more than a little worried, Booth said, "Temperance Brennan."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Do you know what your name is?"

Seeing that he'd answered the first question right, Booth answered, "Seeley Joseph Booth."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, that's right. I think you're just a little disoriented. You've been through major surgery, Booth. You're bound to be a little confused after being asleep for three days."

"Three days? I was asleep for three days?" Booth asked.

"Yes, you reacted poorly to the anesthesia. Now that you're awake, you should recovery fairly quickly."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Booth said, " Bones, did anyone let Pops know about me? I hope they didn't tell him I had cancer or something. I don't want to upset him."

"Yes, Booth. I called Hank as soon as you got out of surgery. Your brother, Jared, brought him to see you the evening of your surgery and he's come by every day since then to see you. I promise you, he knows what the problem was and no one has mentioned the possibility of cancer."

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "Booth you need to quit calling me Bones. It doesn't make any sense to call me that."

Concerned again, Booth asked Brennan, "What do you mean? You work with bones. It's what you do. I've been calling you Bones for years."

With a look of amazement on her face, Brennan said, "I don't work with bones, Booth. I'm an accountant and your my business partner. Since I'm also your wife, you know you can trust me on these facts. You don't call me Bones, you call me Bren."

"Oh my God," Booth whispered. " I must be dreaming. This can't be real." Shaking his head, Booth closed his eyes. "I have to be dreaming."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Curious? I hope so. Let me know what you think. Reviews would be very nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I need to see some to let me know if anyone is really interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth's behavior was very disturbing to Brennan, so she left the room to find out if his surgeon could be located. Brennan let the first nurse she saw know that Booth was awake but extremely disoriented. Brennan wanted to know if his surgeon could come to Booth's room as soon as it was possible to do so.

Standing outside Booth's room, Brennan took two deep breaths and re-entered the room.

Booth still had his eyes closed. She could see he was breathing a little hard so he wasn't asleep. Walking over to the bed, Brennan picked up Booth's hand. Booth clinched her hand tightly, a little too tightly.

"Booth, I've asked that your surgeon come see us as soon as it's possible. Please try to relax. I'm sure that whatever is happening to you is just a temporary problem. I don't think it's necessary for you to worry."

Refusing to open his eyes, Booth said, "Something's wrong. Very wrong. I work for the FBI."

Puzzled and a little concerned, Brennan said, "No, Booth. You own and manage a night club."

Gasping as if in pain, Booth shook his head, "Look, I don't know what's going on; but, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. You're a forensic anthropologist. We aren't married. You're my partner. What you're saying doesn't make sense to me. I can't have gone to sleep as an agent of the FBI and woke up as a night club manager. It's not true. It can't be." Opening his eyes, Booth pleaded with Brennan, "Please Bones, I don't know what's going on."

Seeing that Booth's anxiety was growing, Brennan said, "Booth, please try to remain calm. Once the surgeon has seen you, I think we'll know more about your condition. It's possible that the anesthesia is causing some side effects. You know you're very sensitive to its effects. "

Ooooooooooooooooo

After the surgeon arrived, he was told by Brennan about Booth's disorientation. Concerned, Dr. Shelby asked Booth, if he knew his name and his wife's name.

Opening his eyes, Booth shook his head and said, "I don't have a wife. My name is Seeley Booth. I'm Special Agent In Charge, Seeley Joseph Booth." Pointing at Brennan, he continued, "She is Temperance Brennan. She is a forensic anthropologist and my partner. We've been partners for over 4 years. She works at the Jeffersonian Institute and I work out of the Hoover building."

Looking at Brennan, Dr. Shelby saw her shaking her head. Turning back to Booth, Dr. Shelby said, "I would like to run some tests, Seeley. I want to make sure that there isn't an underlying medical problem that I'm not aware of before we proceed any further. Do you understand?"

Grimacing, Booth said, "Do I understand? What am I supposed to understand? Look, something else has to be wrong with me. Maybe you missed something. Maybe"

Putting his hand on Booth's arm, Dr. Shelby said, "Look, you need to try to remain calm. We won't talk about anything personal until I've had a chance to run my tests. You're sensitive to anesthesia so that may be the problem. For now, I want you to try to remain calm. I know that is going to be difficult; but, you need to try. Would you like me to give you a shot to help you relax?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. I'll be alright. Just go ahead and do your tests."

Smiling, Dr. Shelby said, "Good. Give me a few minutes and we'll see how fast I can get the tests started. Relax."

Smiling at Booth and Brennan, the surgeon left the room.

Looking at Booth, Brennan returned to his side and asked, "Would you like me to do something for you Booth?"

Turning his head away from Brennan, Booth said, "No, thanks. I don't need anything. I think I'll just rest my eyes while I wait for the tests."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, of course. I'll just sit over near the door and let you rest. If you need anything please let me know."

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to say anything else, Brennan walked back to the chair that she had been sitting in earlier and watched Booth. She had been frightened when Booth had been diagnosed with the brain tumor and feared she might lose him. "What if having the operation caused her to lose him anyways?" She thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Is this interesting? Let me know. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for any and all reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After finishing a battery of tests, Dr. Shelby didn't really have a clear answer as to what had happened to Booth. He told Brennan that it was possible that it was connected to Booth's surgery, after all, they did remove a tumor the size of a melon ball from his brain. On the other hand, it just might be a reaction to the anesthesia. The delusions that Booth were having could be temporary or they could be permanent. It was too early to tell. He wanted Booth to talk to a psychologist that was on staff with the hospital. Maybe he could help Booth remain calm while this played out. Brennan told Dr. Shelby that she didn't trust psychology as it was a soft science and was unreliable. Frustrated, Dr. Shelby told Brennan that Booth needed help and he needed it right away. Reluctantly, Brennan, realized that there was some truth in what Dr. Shelby was saying so she relented and told Dr. Shelby to arrange for the psychologist to come and talk to Booth.

Entering the room, after consulting with Dr. Shelby, Brennan found Booth watching the door. When she first entered the room, Booth smiled; but, the smile slowly faded from his face.

"What did the tests show, Bones?" Booth asked. "Am I going to be alright?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course, Booth. I told you that the surgery was a success. Dr. Shelby thinks you may just be having a temporary problem with your memory. He wants you to talk to a staff psychologist. He may be able to help you."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Since when do you believe in psychology, Bones? You hate soft sciences."

Nodding, Brennan said, "I do hate psychology; but, I think it will help you if you can talk to someone else other that myself and Dr. Shelby."

Looking down, Booth said, "Sure, Bones. If you think it will help."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I really wish you would call me Bren, Booth. I don't like being called Bones."

Still not looking at Brennan, Booth nodded his head and said, "I'll try Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon, Hank and Jared came by to see Booth. This was their first chance to see Booth since he had awakened from his coma and they were relieved to see that he was awake when they walked into his room. Brennan wasn't in the room at the time. She had gone down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. She had told Booth that she would be right back; but, he hadn't answered her. She wasn't sure why he had stopped talking to her; but, he hadn't talked to her for a few hours now and it worried her more than she cared to admit.

Seeing Hank and Jared enter the room, Booth gave them a weak smile and said, "Thanks for coming to see me. I appreciate it."

Looking at Jared, Booth asked, "Do you think it would be possible if you could bring Parker with you when you come back to see me the next time? I'm sure Rebecca will say it's ok. I haven't seen him for over a week. I want to make sure he's ok."

Frowning, Jared said, "Who's Rebecca and Parker, Seeley?"

Feeling a little naseous and a little angry, Booth said, "What do you mean, who's Parker? That's not funny Jared."

"I didn't mean for it to be a joke, Seeley. Who's Parker?"

"Parker's my son, you jackass and you know it. Look, just do me the favor, ok?" Booth asked.

Looking at Jared and then at Booth, Hank said, "Seeley, we don't know who Parker is. If you have a son, then it's news to us. Do you have something you want to say to us?"

Feeling that the bottom had finally dropped out of his life, Booth turned his head away from Jared and Hank and closed his eyes. He couldn't understand what was going on and he didn't want to deal with it anymore. Maybe he had gone insane.

Standing next to Booth, Hank touched Booth's arm. "Seeley, what's going on?"

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to answer him, Hank turned around and pulled Jared with him. Leaving the room, Hank said that they would wait for Bren outside until she came back from wherever she had gone to.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Getting off the elevator, Brennan saw that Hank and Jared were standing outside of Booth's room.

"Hello Hank, hello Jared, have you seen Booth yet?"

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Yes, we did. Seeley wanted Jared to bring Parker with him the next time we came to see him. He says that Parker is his son. Does Seeley have a son, Bren?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No Hank, Booth doesn't have a son. I don't know who Parker is. Booth has been talking strangely since he woke up this morning. He thinks he's a FBI agent and that I'm an anthropologist. I've tried to talk to him; but, he refuses to listen to me. He acts like I'm trying to trick him about who he is. I'm afraid, Hank. Dr. Shelby ran a battery of tests on Booth all afternoon and he couldn't find anything wrong. He wants Booth to talk to a psychologist. He's supposed to come by later this afternoon."

Looking at the door to Booth's room, Hank then turned to Brennan and said, "That boy means the world to me Bren, I don't want to lose him."

Putting her hand on Hanks arm, Brennan said, "I don't want to lose him either, Hank. Why don't you and Jared go home for now. I'll call you when I have more information."

Patting Brennan's hand, Hank said, "Sure, Bren. We'll both go." Turning he walked over to the elevator.

Jared seeing that Hank wanted to leave, touched Brennan on her shoulder and said, "Seeley is tough, Bren. He'll get through this ok. You'll see." Kissing her on the cheek, Jared walked over to where Hank was waiting.

Turning, Brennan entered Booth's room. Walking over to his bed, she touched him on the hand and said, "Booth, I'm back. I see they brought you something to eat while I was gone. Would you like to eat something? You need to eat."

Booth didn't respond. Worried Brennan looked closely at his face. The muscles in his face were twitching. "Why won't you talk to me, Booth? I want to help you." Getting no response from Booth, Brennan sighed and walked back over to her chair and sat down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think about it so far. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The psychologist came by an hour later. Walking into the room, he motioned for Brennan to come out into the hall with him. "My name is Dr. Casswell. Dr. Shelby wanted me to come by and talk to your husband. He gave me his file and I've looked it over. I wanted to check some facts with you before I talk to him. What can you tell me about him? "

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Booth is 38 years old. He was born in Pittsburgh. Both of his parents are dead. He and his brother Jared were raised by their grandfather, Hank Booth. Booth served in the Army as a Ranger. He was very good at what he did; but, after awhile, he decided to leave the Army. He said he wanted to live a more peaceful life. I met Booth when I was getting my masters degree in Accounting. He was attending night classes to get a degree in business management. We were married six years ago and we own a nightclub. I think you need to know that Booth thinks he works for the FBI and that I am a scientist and his partner. He says we aren't married. I just found out a little while ago that he also thinks he has a son named Parker. He doesn't have any children at this time."

Nodding his head, Dr. Casswell said, "I see. It's possible the removal of the tumor may have caused this or it may not have. Dr. Shelby says he can't explain the changes in your husband's memory. I'm going to talk to Seeley now. If you want to come in with me you can; but, I would prefer that you not say anything while I'm talking to him." Seeing Brennan nod her head, he smiled and walked into Booth's room, Brennan following behind him.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Walking over to where Booth lay, Dr. Casswell said, "Seeley, I'm Dr. Casswell."

Seeing that Booth was not going to respond, he leaned over Booth to study his face. Pretty sure that Booth was awake, Dr. Casswell said, "You can't hide behind your eyelids forever, Seeley. You have to open them sooner or later. I want to help you to understand what's going on."

Opening his eyes, Booth quietly said, "What's to understand. Apparently I'm insane."

Shaking his head, Dr. Casswell said, "Why do you think your insane, Seeley?"

Looking at the doctor, Booth said, "Oh, I don't know. How about because I think I have a son and my own brother and grandfather just told me that I don't. I'm a cop; but, I've been told that's not true. The partner I've had for over four years says she's married to me and I know I'm not married to anyone. Would you like me to go on?" Feeling a tear slide down his cheek, Booth reached up and wiped it away. "Doesn't that sound crazy to you?"

Frowning, Dr. Casswell said, "It sounds like you're having a problem remembering who you are; but, that doesn't mean you're insane, Seeley. You've just had major surgery. A small tumor was removed from your brain. The brain is a tricky thing. It's possible that some of your memories are being affected and what seems to be real to you is just a defense mechanism of some kind. Do you want to know what I know about you?"

Warily, Booth nodded his head; so, Dr. Casswell continued, "Your name is Seeley Joseph Booth. You are not a cop nor have you ever been one. Your partner of over four years is really your wife of six years. Both you and your wife own a nightclub. You do not have a son. These are all facts, Seeley. This is reality. You are not insane. That is another fact that you need to be aware of. It's possible that while you were in the coma you were dreaming that you were a FBI agent. You're dream was very real to you. When you woke up you found yourself in this reality. You liked the other reality so you don't want to let it go. You don't want to accept the reality outside of your dream; so, you're insisting that everyone around you are telling you untruths. You think they're keeping you from the reality you found in your dream. This doesn't make you insane Seeley."

Looking at Dr. Casswell, Booth said, "You're telling me that I liked some dream I had so I don't want to live my life because it's different from the dream? Isn't that nuts? It sounds nuts to me."

Shaking his head, Dr. Casswell said, "You're not insane, Seeley. You just have to admit to yourself that the dream was nice; but, that's all it was, a dream." Turning and looking at Brennan and then looking back at Booth, he said, "Your wife is very worried about you, Seeley. She wants you to let go of your dream world and come back to this one." Patting Booth's shoulder, "Everything is going to be ok, Seeley. You'll see. Dreams are just that, dreams. You have a wife that loves you. You have a wonderful life to live here. All you need to do is accept it."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Let me think about it. It's a lot for me to think about."

Patting Booth's arm, Dr. Casswell said, "Sure it is. Take your time. Just remember, you can't live in a dream world and be considered sane. You're worried that you're insane. I'm telling you that not accepting this reality and trying to live in a dream world would be insane, Seeley."

Turning from Booth, Dr. Casswell walked over to where Brennan stood. Pointing to the door, he walked outside of the room, Brennan following.

"Let him think about it Ms. Booth. He has a lot to consider. I'll come by in the morning and talk to him again. Depending upon what he says to me, we can then determine when Seeley can leave the hospital." Seeing the concern on Brennan's face, Dr. Casswell, patted her arm and said, "Don't worry. Seeley is a very intelligent man. He'll come around."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, he is very intelligent. I'm sure he'll accept that he must give up his dream for reality. What else can he do?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. I do appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth didn't speak to anyone. He lay with his eyes closed most of the time. He refused to eat and drank very little. Brennan knew Booth was awake most of the evening because he flinched every time someone walked into the room. If anyone touched him, he kind of jerked his shoulders a little. Brennan was very worried about Booth. In the past, he had always been very sure about everything he did and said. Now Booth seemed to be afraid and anxious. She didn't understand what was going on anymore than he did.

Both Booth and Brennan got very little sleep that night, Brennan because she was worried and Booth because he had a lot of thinking to do and a decision to make.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, when breakfast was brought in for Booth, Booth opened his eyes, sat up and took the lid off of the breakfast plate and started to eat. Startled at the change in Booth's demeanor, Brennan arose from her chair and walked over to Booth's bed and said, "How are you Booth?"

Turning his head, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "I'm hungry. Would you like to join me? The eggs taste pretty good."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled and said, "No thank you. I'll go get some oatmeal in a little while. Dr. Shelby and Dr. Casswell plan to come by this morning to see you."

Nodding his head, Booth continued to eat his breakfast. When Brennan turned around to walk back to her chair, Booth reached out his hand and grabbed Brennan's hand. Seeing her smile at him in surprise, Booth said, "Thanks."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "For what?"

"For not hitting me while I was being mean to you, yesterday. You should have. I deserved it."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Never Booth. You don't have a mean bone in your body. You were just upset. I understood that."

Smiling sadly, Booth said, "Thanks anyways."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood next to Booth while he continued to eat. Seeing that Booth seemed to be more willing to talk to her, Brennan now had hope that she hadn't lost him after all.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Later that morning, Dr. Shelby and Dr. Casswell came into Booth's room to find Brennan sitting on Booth's bed and reading the newspaper to him. Booth was smiling at something she had just read. Turning their heads when the doctors came into the room, both waited for what came next.

"Well, Seeley, how are you feeling this morning," Dr. Shelby said.

"I'm Fine," Booth said. "When can I go home?"

Holding Booth's chart he started to read the most recent notations. "Well, looking over everything, I'd say that if you keep improving like you have since yesterday, then I might let you go home at the end of the week."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Ok, whatever you say, Doc."

Curious, Dr. Casswell said, "I see that you must have thought things over, Seeley. You look a lot better this morning. Do you need to talk to me about anything?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope. My dream must have confused me; but, I'm better now. Thanks, Doc."

Smiling, Dr. Casswell said, "You're welcome, Seeley. If you feel the need to talk to me, you can always call my office. I'll set up an appointment and you can come in and talk."

Nodding, Booth said, "Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it; but, I don't think that will necessary. I'm fine."

Smiling at Dr. Casswell, Brennan said, "Thank-you, Dr. Casswell. I want you to know that I appreciate what you did for us."

Smiling, both doctors left the room. It's always nice when a patient responds to treatment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Is this still Interesting? Reviews would let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. Their very encouraging. The alerts are very nice too.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jared and Hank had come by the hospital towards the end of the week and both were happy to see that Booth wasn't talking about non-existent children any more. That conversation had made both of them very uncomfortable. It had worried the hell out of Hank. While they were visiting Booth they tried to talk to him about his illness; but, Booth only wanted to talk to them about sports. He also didn't respond if they talked about friends or family. Jared put it down to Seeley being in a bad mood. Everyone knew that Seeley hated hospitals. It was a miracle that they didn't have to tie him to the bed to keep him there.

At the end of the week, Booth was discharged from the hospital. He still had headaches and sometimes he became unnaturally still during the day; but, all in all, he was doing well and Dr. Shelby didn't see why Booth couldn't go home.

When Booth was discharged from the hospital, he was brought down to the main entrance of the hospital by a nurse. While the nurse stayed with Booth, Brennan walked out to her car and brought it around to where Booth was. Thanking the nurse, Booth got out of the chair and got into the passenger side of the car. Brennan loaded his flowers, teddy bear and their two overnight bags into the car. Angela had packed too much stuff when she brought over the bags to the hospital the day after Booth was operated on; but, Brennan hadn't mentioned it to her. Angela had meant well. Seeing that Booth was settled in the car, Brennan drove them home.

Arriving at their apartment complex, Brennan dropped Booth and their bags off at the main entrance and then parked their car. She would have to make a couple of trips back to the car to bring all of the flowers and the teddy bear back to their apartment. After walking back to the apartment entrance, she found Booth leaning against the wall next to the main entrance.

"Why don't you go up to the apartment, Booth, I'll follow behind you?" Brennan asked.

Rubbing a finger against his chin, Booth looked down and said, "I don't know where I live."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Booth, I thought you said that you that you were fine."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I am. I just don't remember where I live."

A little shaken, Brennan picked up the bags and walked past Booth. After she had passed him, he followed her. As he walked behind her, he looked around. He didn't recognize anything he was seeing. "If this is my reality, how come I can't remember where I live?" Booth thought. "I don't remember seeing this place before."

Walking over to the elevator, Brennan punched the up button. Once the elevator arrived they both got on and Booth noticed that Brennan hit the 3 button. "OK", he thought, "I guess I live on the third floor."

After the elevator delivered them to the third floor, Brennan got off and Booth followed her. Walking down the short hallway, Brennan stopped at the door marked 304.

Unlocking the door, Brennan walked in and placed the bags on the floor near the couch. Booth looking around, walked into the apartment behind her.

"I'm going to go get the flowers from the car, Booth." Brennan said, watching Booth closely.

Nodding his head, Booth looked around the room and then walked over to the couch and sat down.

Not knowing what else to do, Brennan went back to their car and picked up most of the flowers and the teddy bear.

Arriving back at the apartment, she had found that Booth had not moved from the couch. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, looking down. Deciding that she didn't care about the rest of the flowers in the car, Brennan put her load down on the dining room table and went over to the couch and sat down next to Booth.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Brennan asked.

Not moving, Booth said, "I don't know where I am. Do I really live here?"

Putting her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan said, "Yes, you live here. We live here. Maybe it will become more familiar to you if you give it a little more time. Would you like something to drink? The paper, Dr. Shelby gave me, says you can't drink alcohol for awhile. Would you like some iced tea?'

Nodding his head without looking up, Booth said, "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Worried, Brennan walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. While she was getting a glass from the cupboard, Booth walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table in the corner. Booth watched her pour tea in a glass and return the pitcher to the fridge.

Looking around the kitchen, he still didn't recognize anything. Brennan walked slowly over to the table and gave Booth the glass of tea. Turning to look at her, Booth said, "Thanks." Drinking some of the tea, he continued, "You make pretty good tea."

Smiling sadly, Brennan said, "Thank you."

Sitting in the chair across from Booth, Brennan said, "Booth, if there's something wrong, you need to tell me."

Looking at his glass of tea, Booth said, "I don't know where I am."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Give it time, Booth."

Smiling sadly at his tea, Booth said, "Sure."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Any good? I do have a plan so don't give up yet. Reviews would be nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the alerts and reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

That evening was spent in silence. Brennan made a salad for Booth and herself. She also made him a peanut butter sandwich; because, she knew that was what he liked to eat when he was feeling sad. He had told her in the past that peanut butter made him happy. After they ate, Booth dried the few dishes that they had used after she washed them; but, he didn't put any of them away because he said he didn't know where they belonged. Seeing that he was upsetting Brennan, he walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room. He spent some time looking at the knick knacks on the tables and the pictures on the wall. Try as he could, he couldn't remember ever seeing them. Brennan watched him inspect the odds and ends in the living room and grew more concerned as the evening progressed.

Eventually, Brennan grew tired and asked Booth if he was ready to go to bed. Nodding his head, he followed her into the bedroom. Seeing the Queen size bed, Booth realized that he had a problem. Brennan may say she was his wife; but, he knew she wasn't. He had fantasies in the past about what it would be like to be with Brennan, in bed, making love; but, this wasn't a fantasy. He wasn't married to her and he wasn't dating her. They were just friends. When Brennan walked into the bathroom, Booth took off his shoes, socks and shirt and lay on the bed. He lay on his side facing away from the bathroom and as close to the edge as he could manage and not fall out of bed. What should have been a fantasy come true seemed like a nightmare to him. He wasn't married to her. He loved her; but, as his best friend. He couldn't take advantage of the situation. It wasn't who he is.

Coming out of the bathroom in a nightshirt, Brennan saw that Booth was lying on his side, wearing his jeans. "Why aren't you wearing your jogging shorts to bed, Booth? You can't be very comfortable lying there in jeans."

"I'm fine," Booth said, "I'm just cold that's all."

Frowning, Brennan said, "If you're cold, I can get you a blanket, Booth. Would you like me to get your shorts for you?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, I'm fine."

Lying in bed near Booth, Brennan saw the muscles in Booth's back tense up. Not knowing what else to say or do, she turned on her side, away from Booth and looked at the wall.

After awhile, Brennan started to weep. She rarely cried; but, she was so worried about Booth that she couldn't help it. She didn't know what to do to help him. He was Booth; but, he wasn't Booth.

Hearing Brennan cry, Booth felt bad. Thinking about how much he loved her as a friend, Booth rolled over and looked at Brennan's back. "Why are you crying? I didn't mean to upset you. If you'll give me the shorts, I'll change into them."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "It's not about the shorts, Booth."

Slowly nodding his head, Booth said, "I know. I don't know what to say. I'm trying. I really am. I know you, Bones, you're my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt you; but, I don't know where I am. I don't know who I'm supposed to be. I promise you that I'll try to get better; but, I can't promise that I'll ever remember what you want me to remember. I know I'm not making any sense. Am I?"

Turning to face Booth, Brennan wiped her eyes with the neckline of her shirt. "Booth, I know you've been through a lot. I'm just afraid that you're going to leave me. If you don't remember that we're married then maybe you don't remember being in love with me."

Grimacing, Booth said, "No, Bones, no. I told you a long time ago that I would never desert you. I won't leave you. I just need to re-learn who I am."

Reaching out his hand and touching her face, Booth said, "I will never do anything to hurt you. You know that don't you?"

Smiling sadly, Brennan said, "I know Booth. I just needed to hear you say it."

Laying on his back, Booth looked up at the ceiling. "She's Bones; but, she isn't." Booth thought. "People think Brennan doesn't have any feelings; but she does. She just hides her feelings so well, it takes a lot to make her show them."

Trying to reassure Brennan, Booth said, "Bones, you can count on me. I want you to know that. I'm not like the others. I won't ever leave you."

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "Thank you, Booth. I love you. Let's give it a few days. Maybe your memory will come back and we're just worrying over nothing."

Turning his head towards Brennan, Booth said, "Sure. There isn't anything to worry about. I'll be fine."

Closing his eyes, Booth lay quietly. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else, Brennan watched Booth. Eventually her eyes grew heavy and she went to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Don't worry, eventually this situation is going to get better. A lot better. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. They let me know that someone is still interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Brennan woke up realizing that she was pressed against Booth. He was lying next to her and she felt happy that during the night he had relaxed enough to allow her to lie next to him. Getting out of bed, Brennan left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Sitting on the couch, Brennan made several phone calls, one of them being to her best friend, Angela.

"How are you doing, Sweetie?" Angela said. "How did it go last night?"

"Booth still doesn't remember the things he should, Angela. When we arrived home yesterday, I had to show him where we live. He doesn't recognize anything in the apartment. I'm worried that his memory loss may be permanent."

Concerned, Angela said, "I'm sorry Sweetie. Is he still calling you Bones?"

"He's done it a few times; but, mostly, he doesn't call me anything at all," Brennan said. "That worries me most of all. Booth always calls me Bren. He usually says it all of the time. He once told me that nicknames are a sign of love and affection. I don't know what it means that he won't call me anything at all. I told him last night that I was worried that he may not remember being in love with me. He said he will never abandon me; but, he didn't say he loves me."

"Give it time, Sweetie," Angela said. "You know he loves you. He's a little lost right now. You just need to let him find his own way. You'll see. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so, Angela." Brennan said. "I have to go. I'll probably come by the nightclub this afternoon to check on some things and do some work. I'll bring Booth. Maybe he'll recognize the nightclub."

"Sure, Sweetie, I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone, Brennan sat on the couch and tried not to think about Booth and his memory loss. After awhile, she went into the kitchen and made coffee. She knew Booth loved a cup of coffee in the morning.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After making a pot of coffee, Brennan decided to change her clothes. Brennan entered their bedroom to find Booth sitting on the edge of the bed, holding their wedding picture. He was staring at it and rubbing his thumbs along the frame. Walking over to the bed, Brennan sat down next to Booth.

"That picture was taken at our wedding, Booth," Brennan said softly.

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "We looked very happy."

"Yes, we were and we still are."

Smiling sadly, Booth said, "I'm sorry I don't remember our wedding. I wish I did." Looking back at the picture, Booth continued, "You were very beautiful in the picture." Looking back at Brennan, Booth continued, "You still are."

Not sure what to say, Brennan decided to remain silent for the moment. Getting up from the bed, Brennan retrieved a shirt, bra and jeans for herself from her dresser. Thinking about it, she also retrieved a shirt, jeans, underwear and a pair of stripped socks for Booth from his dresser. Walking over to the bed, she put his clothes on the bed next to him and then walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When Brennan had left the room, Booth picked up the socks and smiled. It seems that he has a sense of humor about his clothes in this reality too. Getting up he changed his clothes.

After changing his clothes and while Brennan was out of the room, Booth walked over to the dresser his clothes had been taken from and started opening the drawers. He opened each drawer and studied the clothes that lay there. His taste in clothes seemed to be a little flashier, in this world, than he was used to. He could see himself wearing the clothes he was seeing in the dresser, though; so, they didn't seem too out of character. Walking over to the closet, he opened the door and inspected the clothes and shoes that were probably his. More flash.

After awhile, Booth left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. He smelled coffee and he felt he needed a cup to help himself wake up. He still felt a little sleepy. After arriving in the kitchen, he realized he didn't know where the cups were. Getting annoyed, Booth started opening cupboard doors until he found them.

Sitting down at the table in the kitchen, with his cup of coffee, Booth started to think about his future. What kind of future did he have if he couldn't remember his past correctly? The memories he had were of a different life in a different place. Everyone said that the life he remembered was a dream life. He wanted to believe that was true; but, he still thought that it was possible that he was insane and no one would admit it. He didn't know if you could be insane and still appear to be fairly normal. The person he would normally ask was one of those who had told him he wasn't insane. If he couldn't ask Bones, then who could he talk to? Dr. Casswell meant well; but, Booth didn't think the doctor could help him. Hell, maybe no one could help him. He would just have to adjust and start over. This was his life now. What choice did he have? At least he still had Bones in his life.

Oooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far? Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I really, really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch, Brennan told Booth that they had to go their nightclub. She needed to take care of some business and she wanted him to come with her. Walking over to their car, Brennan asked Booth if he would like to drive. He hated to tell her no; but, he told her since he didn't know where the club was, it would be better if she drove. He hated to see the sad look in her eyes when he told her that.

While Brennan was driving to the club, Booth took the opportunity to watch the road and the buildings going by. After a few minutes, he realized that he knew the streets that Brennan was driving on. He drove on them almost every day. Eventually they came upon one of Booth's favorite eateries in the D.C. area. As they passed the Royal Diner, Booth quickly glanced at Brennan and then back at the diner as they went by it. He longed to stop and have a cup of coffee there. He wanted to go back to the world that Brennan called a dream world. He wanted to go back and live in a world where he could understand his place in it. Where he knew who he was and what he was. Not this place. He had to make himself remember that he had promised himself to stop wanting a life that wasn't real.

Arriving at the nightclub, Booth found himself staring at the neon signs attached to the building, "The Lab". Puzzled, Booth sat in the car looking at the building. Brennan had already got out of the car and had started to walk towards the back entrance, when she realized that Booth hadn't got out of the car yet. Walking back to the car, Brennan opened the passenger side door and asked Booth if he was alright. Nodding his head, he got out of the car. Seeing that Booth was ok, Brennan turned around and walked towards the back entrance. Booth followed her, still looking at the building.

After they had entered the building, Booth realized that he recognized the building. He knew the entire layout of the building he was in. The problem he had with that knowledge was that what he was seeing didn't match up with what he thought he should be seeing. "The place should be filled with science stuff. Why do I think that?" Booth wondered. As he followed Brennan, he looked at everything he passed, trying to remember what was supposed to be there instead of what he was seeing. He was passing the platform in the building when he felt someone grab his left arm. Looking to the side he found himself looking at Angela.

"Hi, Angela," Booth said. "How's it going?"

With a shocked look, Angela said, "Uh, Mr. B, you remember me?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure Angela. You work here and I think you're a friend of mine. Aren't you?"

Nodding her head, Angela said, "Yes, we are friends even though you're my boss."

Smiling she turned to Brennan who just shrugged her shoulders. Brennan couldn't explain why he knew her.

Looking at Brennan and then Angela, Booth asked, "Why am I your boss? I thought you worked for Cam."

Frowning and glancing at Brennan, Angela said, "Cam? I work here, Mr. B. I work for you and Bren."

Not understanding, Booth decided not say anything. He would figure it out eventually. Seeing Brennan start to walk over to an office towards the side of the platform, Booth smiled at Angela and followed Brennan. Entering the office, Brennan walked over to her desk and sat down. Looking at Booth, she then turned on her laptop and waited for it to boot up.

"This is your office," Booth said, looking at Brennan.

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "That's correct. This is my office. Do you remember it, Booth?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure, I've been here thousands of times." Puzzled, Booth looked around and said, "It looks different though. Your bones and science stuff are gone."

Walking around her office, Booth started looking at everything on the shelves and the walls.

Shaking her head, Brennan turned to her laptop and started to work. After awhile, Booth got bored looking at stuff and walked over to the couch near the door to the office and sat down. He picked up a music magazine and started to read it. It was something to do.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eventually Booth got bored sitting on Brennan's couch and got up again. Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "I'm going to walk around." Seeing that Brennan was busy, Booth left the office and started walking around the platform. He looked at everything and wondered why it seemed all wrong. He had just walked by another office, when a man walked out of the room and stopped to stare at Booth.

"What's the matter Sweets? You look like you've seen a ghost." Booth said with a smile.

Smiling, Sweets said, "Hi, Mr. B. I heard you were out of the hospital. Isn't it too early for you to come back to work? You wouldn't want to come back before you should."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Bones, I mean, Bren had some stuff to do. I'm just looking around. Do you work here too?"

Puzzled, Sweets said, "Yes. I'm the bartender. Remember?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, why not?" Pointing at the office Sweets had just left, Booth asked, "Whose office is this?"

Glancing back at the office and then at Booth, Sweets said, "It's your office."

Smiling, Booth said, "Ok, thanks." Walking around Sweets, Booth entered the room. Looking around, Booth walked over to the desk and sat down. Seeing a pile of paper on his desk, Booth started picking up the papers and reading them. After a few minutes, Booth realized that someone was standing in the doorway. Looking up, he found Sweets staring at him. "Is there a problem, Sweets?" Booth asked.

"Uh, no. I have work to do." Turning around, Sweets left the doorway to go back to work.

Shaking his head, Booth looked back down at his desk and continued to read the papers. If he worked here, he thought he should at least try to figure out what he did. He hoped it wasn't too strange. He had only had two real jobs in his life. He had been a cop and before that he had been a sniper in the Army. He doubted that would help him in his new job. "If I had to live in a new world, why couldn't I have been a cop in it too? That, I would have understood." Booth thought.

Oooooooooooooooo

After Brennan had finished doing payroll and had finished paying bills that were due, Brennan decided to see if she could find Booth. Walking to the platform, she walked over to the bar and asked Sweets if he had seen Booth.

"Sure, he's in his office." Sweets said, "Shouldn't he still be at home? It's only been a week since he was operated on. He knew me; but, he didn't know I work here. He didn't recognize his office either. Is Mr. B ok?"

Looking at Sweets, Brennan said, "Booth is fine Sweets. I just couldn't leave Booth home alone. Booth needs to be with people while he recovers from his surgery. He can't be home by himself."

Turning from the bar, Brennan walked across the platform, down the stairs and around the platform until she came to Booth's office. Seeing the door open, Brennan walked in to find Booth looking at a paper he was holding. Seeing that he was ok, Brennan walked across the office and sat in the chair across from Booth's desk.

Realizing that he had company, Booth looked up and saw Brennan, "Hi Bones, er, I mean, Bren." Booth said. "Are you done?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, I'm done. What are you doing?"

Smiling back, Booth said, "I'm trying to read this stuff I found on my desk. Some of it seems to be contracts and some of it seems to be schedules. I'm trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do with this stuff."

"Would you like me to help you?" Brennan asked.

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure, Bones, I mean, Bren. I think I understand most of it, I just need to make sure that I do."

Smiling, Brennan moved around to Booth's side of the desk and started to explain what each paper represented and what he should do with them. She never thought she would be happy again, after the last few days worrying about Booth; but, hearing Booth making an effort to say her name made her think that maybe he really was going to be alright.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like it so far. Thanks for any and all reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for taking the time out to read my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan and Booth worked for a couple of hours on his paper work until Booth suddenly said he was getting a headache. Worried, they both stopped what they were doing and decided it would probably be best if they went home. Telling Booth to go out to the car, Brennan walked back to the bar and told Sweets that they were going home.

Walking out to the car, Brennan found Booth leaning against the car holding his head in his hands. Worried, Brennan hurried over to Booth and asked him if he was alright.

Taking his hands from his head, Booth said, "Sure, Bren, I just have a headache. I was just blocking the sun from my eyes. It seems to help a little."

Nodding, Brennan unlocked the car doors and watched Booth get into the passenger side. Walking around the car, Brennan got into the driver's side of the car. Reaching up, Brennan got out a pair of sunglasses, in a case attached to the visor, and handed the glasses to Booth. Smiling, he took them from her and put them on. "That helps a little." Booth said. "Man, I do have a headache though. Maybe I should have stayed home."

Worried, Brennan said, "Once we get home, I think I'll call your doctor and let him know you have a headache. He said he expected you to have a few; but, I want to make sure that your sensitivity to light is normal."

Nodding, Booth closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He was feeling a little nauseous.

Oooooooooooooo

When they got to their apartment, Booth walked into the bathroom and threw up. Brennan watched him to make sure that he didn't pass out. Once he felt it was safe to leave the bathroom, Booth went back into the bedroom, took off his boots and laid on the bed, closing his eyes. Brennan, going into the bathroom, wet a hand towel and came back to where Booth was laying and put it across Booth's eyes. Seeing that he was trying to rest, Brennan went into the living room and called Booth's doctors office.

Talking to the nurse from Dr. Shelby's office, Brennan was told that it sounded like Booth had a migraine. Brennan was told to make sure that Booth took his pain medication in a timely manner and to have him lie in a very dark room. If he didn't feel better in a few hours, the nurse asked Brennan call Dr. Shelby's office and he would tell her what to do then.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth seemed to feel better once he threw up. His head still hurt; but, man, he could live with that as long as he didn't have to be sick with it. He heard Brennan move around the room and then the room suddenly became dark. Fearing the worse, Booth said, "Bren, did you turn the lights off?"

Hearing the fear in Booth's voice, Brennan said, "Yes, Booth. Dr. Shelby wants you to stay in a dark room for awhile. "

Walking over to the bed, Brennan laid down on her side of the bed to keep Booth company. "I need to make sure you take your next dose of pain medicine in another hour. If you don't feel better in a few hours, I'm supposed to call Dr. Shelby's office back."

"Thanks, Bren," Booth said softly. "It's just a headache. I'm OK."

Feeling like she had control of the situation, Brennan thought about the things that needed to be taken care of in the next few days. She was thankful that Booth's cousin had agreed to help manage the nightclub for the next few weeks. Chef owned his own restaurant and had helped manage their nightclub in the past when they needed him to. He had said he didn't think adding the club to his responsibilities now would be a problem.

After awhile, Brennan realized that Booth was sleeping. He had given her quite a scare. She prided herself on being a very calm person; but, Booth's illness was really testing her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was better that evening and even felt well enough to eat some soup. His cousin, Chef, had sent over a couple of cartons of soup that afternoon. The man who brought it, told Brennan that Chef wanted her to know that his soups were restorative and to make sure that Booth ate plenty of it.

Brennan had tipped the man and told him to tell Chef that she appreciated his thoughtfulness.

Brennan had heated up the soup and brought it to their bedroom, on a tray, for Booth. He was awake and his head had almost stopped hurting. He worried about keeping the soup down; but, ate some of it anyways. Brennan had told him that his cousin considered it as a restorative.

"I have a cousin?" Booth asked.

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "You have a cousin, named Sylvia, who is married. The cousin I am talking about is her husband. He's a very good chef and his restaurant is very successful."

Nodding his head, Booth thought, "So, my aunt isn't gay in this reality? What else is coming?"

Ooooooooooooooooo

I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Reviews would le me know if your still interested. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts.

Ok, chapter 10 was short and didn't forward my story very much. This chapter will move the story along.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth's headache was gone. Brennan had decided that it wasn't necessary to call the doctor back. Brennan had changed the bandage on Booth's head and had told him that it looked like it was healing pretty well. Booth didn't want Brennan to put a new bandage over the wound because it was really annoying. Brennan had insisted that one was needed to keep the site clean. Booth let her win the argument. She could see the wound and he couldn't.

A little bored, Booth decided to watch TV. He had been surprised to see that the apartment had a TV in it when he had first seen the apartment. He knew that Brennan didn't care for TV that much. Of course, that was Bones and this was Bren. Maybe Bren liked TV. Maybe there was a TV in the apartment for her or maybe the TV was for him. He wasn't sure; but, he decided not to ask. Brennan seemed sad every time he asked her about something she thought he should know.

Booth was finding it hard not to make Brennan sad. She seemed to think that all he had to do was say he believed that the other life was a dream and that all of his memories of this life would just come back to him. It wasn't happening. It didn't look like it ever would. He didn't know this world. He would just have to re-learn everything and Brennan would have to help him. He didn't see any other options. He just wished she wouldn't look at him with such a disappointed look when he asked her questions. It made him feel like he was being mean to her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been sitting on the couch watching a cop show when they heard a knock at the door. Brennan had gone to the door and found Jared and Hank standing in the hallway. Stepping aside, Brennan smiled at her brother-in-law and Hank and asked them to come in.

Walking into the apartment, Jared and Hank saw Booth sitting on the couch watching a TV show. Seeing that it was a cop show, Jared sat down next to his brother and said, "You know, they never get those right. Why don't you watch something that has a least a little reality in it?"

Booth, seeing that Jared was much a pill in this life as he was in Booth's other life, asked, "How do you know, Jared? They do a lot of research to do these shows."

Shaking his head, Jared said, "Well, let's just say that being on the force for eight years should help me to understand what's right and what's wrong about a cop show. You know, you should listen to me about cop shows. I'll be sure to listen to you when they do shows about the Army or nightclubs."

Staring at Jared, Booth said, "You're a cop? Since when?"

Frowning, Jared looked at Hank and then back at Booth, "Since eight years ago. What's going on Seeley? You were at my graduation from the academy. Are you still having memory problems?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Maybe. Don't worry about it."

Putting his hand on Booth's arm, Jared said, "Seeley, are you still having problems with your memory? If you are, you need to let us help you. You shouldn't let Brennan have to shoulder the whole thing by herself. It isn't fair to her."

Shaking Jared's hand off of his arm, Booth stood up and looked at Jared. "Stay out of my business, Jared."

Standing up, Jared said, "It is my business if you can't even remember I'm a cop. What did your doctor say about your memory? Maybe you should see another doctor. The one you have sounds like a quack to me."

Glaring at Jared, Booth walked across the room, entered the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Brennan seeing that Jared was a little stunned, started to speak when Hank raised his hand and said, "Let me talk to Seeley, Bren."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I've tried to talk to him, Hank. His memory is no longer reliable. He seems to know the people he should; but, he doesn't know what they do for a living or anything about them. He says it's because he remembers the past differently. He's been asking me questions that he shouldn't have to ask. I'm very worried about Booth, Hank."

Nodding, Hank walked to the bedroom door, knocked on it and then opened the door. Seeing that Booth was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Hank walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, Hank sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Booth. "Seeley, you and Jared have always acted like oil and water. Of course, I'm not sure who the oil is and who the water is." Seeing that Booth wasn't going to respond to his little ribbing, Hank continued, "What's wrong, Seeley? Why'd you get so angry at Jared? He's just concerned about you."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Booth looked at Hank. "What if you went to sleep thinking that you were one thing and when you woke up everyone around you said you were something else? Everything you remember about your past is a lie? Everyone you know is really someone else? I don't have any memories of this place, Pops. What do you want me to do? Everyone seems to think that there's some cure out there that I'm just not using to fix this. It can't be fixed, Pops. I don't know who I'm supposed to be. I don't understand this place. This place doesn't make any sense to me. I'm trying to adjust. I know this is my life. I know that. I just don't know what to do when everyone gets so upset when I ask the questions I have to ask to understand."

Putting his hand on Booth's leg, Hank said, "You've been given a raw deal, Seeley. Somehow your memory has been altered. I can see that. We can all see it. Look, you're scaring the hell out of Bren and me. Do you think it helps to get angry and storm around like a kid? You're not a kid, Seeley. You're an adult. You need to calm down and let us figure out what to do. I think if we all put our heads together, we can figure out how to help you get through this. Shouting at Jared and denying that you need help is not going to make this situation any better. Please, I'm asking you. Let us help you. You need to do that or you're going to end up being put away."

Frowning, Booth said, "Put away? Dr. Casswell says I'm not insane."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "You're working yourself into a nervous breakdown. I can see it and Bren must be seeing it too. Let us figure out how to help you. I'm asking you Seeley. I'm not telling you."

Looking at Hank for awhile, Booth nodded his head and said, "Sure, Pops."

Patting Booth's leg, Hank said, "Stay in here for a little bit. I need to talk to Jared and Bren."

Lowering himself back on to the bed, Booth said, "Sure. Just call out when you need me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think about this so far. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews. I read them all. They let me know you're reading this.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had waited patiently while Hank talked to Booth in their bedroom. She knew that Hank was usually able to get Booth to listen to him when he wouldn't listen to anyone else. Booth loved Hank very much and he would do anything for his grandfather.

Opening the bedroom door, Hank walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open and walked over to the couch.

Smiling at Brennan, Hank sat down next to her.

"Bren, we need to come up with a plan to help Seeley. If his memory is as bad as I think it is, we'll all need to make adjustments. Seeley told me that he doesn't remember anything about his past. He just has memories from his dream world. We need to help him and that means we need to let him be able to ask us questions about his and our past. We can't get upset with him just because he can't remember something that we think he should know. I know your unhappy with the whole situation, Bren; but, you love Seeley. I know you do. You need to let him create new memories. He knows what he needs to do and I think we know what we need to do. It's going to require a lot of patience on both sides; but, if we try, if Seeley tries, I think he may get better in no time."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course, Hank. I'll try to be more patient with him. It just worries me that he doesn't remember that we're married. If he would just accept that we're married, I'd be able to set aside my other concerns. I do love Booth very much and I want to help him as much as I can."

Putting his hand on Brennan's arm, Hank said, "Of course, Bren. You just need to give him time. You'll see. It'll work out.

Seeing Jared and Brennan nod, Hank got up, walked over to the bedroom doorway and asked Booth to come out into the living room.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth had been a little nervous when he had walked into the living room. He wasn't sure that Hank's plan would work; but, he hoped it would reassure Brennan. Booth decided to sit on the couch next to Brennan to assure her that he wasn't angry at her.

Hank got the conversation going by asking Booth to listen to him while he told Booth about Booth and Jared's childhood. Much to Booth and everyone else's amazement, Booth said that his childhood memories matched what Hank said. The change seemed to occur when his father died. Hank said Booth's father died when Booth was eleven years old. His father had died in a drunk driving accident. Booth told Hank that his memory said that his father was still alive. Hank had been a little startled by that; but, didn't say anything. Booth's dream memories were kind of strange; but, they really needed to quit questioning everything Booth said.

They spent the evening talking about the past. Booth's past. Booth listened and tried to absorb what he was hearing. It was really strange to hear this story everyone told about him, because, to him, that was what he was hearing, a story. He tried to memorize the things he should know. If this was his world then he needed to know how to operate in it. That meant he needed to remember the same past everyone else did.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, when Hank and Jared had left, Booth went into the bedroom, got a pair of shorts out of his dresser and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He was careful to not get his head wet. Brennan had reminded him of that twice during the day. No need to upset her. After he had taken his shower, he went to bed. Brennan had spent the time cleaning up the kitchen and taking care of the dishes. Booth had offered to help; but, she had seen him yawning and insisted that he go to bed.

Laying on the bed, Booth started to think about Brennan. He knew she wanted him to say he remembered that they were married. He had overheard her conversation with Hank before he had come back into the living room earlier that evening. He couldn't tell her something he knew wasn't true. Being married didn't feel true to him. Maybe, if he gave it some more time, he would remember. He knew sooner or later he would have to accept the marriage or leave her. Being honest with himself, he knew couldn't leave her, so that wasn't really an option. It would be too terrible for her and for him. If that memory didn't come back then he knew he would have to accept it anyways. He just wanted to give his brain a chance to catch up with reality. This reality.

When Brennan had entered the bedroom, she had seen that Booth was already in bed. He had his hands clasped across his stomach and he was staring at the ceiling. She thought she should say something to him; but, decided to give him a chance to relax first. She would talk to him after she had showered. After finishing up in the bathroom, Brennan walked back into the bedroom to find that Booth was already asleep. Laying down next to him, she listened to his breathing. After awhile she fell asleep. The days since Booth had been taken to the hospital had been exhausting ones for her as well as for Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews. I really think their nice.

I don't own bones.

Oooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth awoke before Brennan. He saw by the clock on the bedside table that it was 7:52 a.m. Quietly getting out of bed, Booth opened his dresser drawers and removed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, underwear and socks, walked into the living room and dressed. He thought he would make pancakes for breakfast; so, he walked into the kitchen thinking that he would make coffee first. He had to hunt through the cabinets for the coffee and filters; but, he eventually found them. Realizing that he didn't know if there were ingredients in the kitchen to make pancakes, Booth started a search for all of the ingredients he would need. He quickly discovered that there wasn't enough milk or eggs so he needed to go to the store. Walking back into the bedroom, he found his wallet on his dresser. Looking inside the wallet, he found he had enough money to buy what he wanted so he retrieved his boots from beside the dresser. Looking at Brennan, he saw she was still asleep, so he quietly left the room and walked back into the living room. After putting his boots on, Booth left the apartment. He remembered seeing a corner market a few blocks from the apartment yesterday so he decided to walk. He could use the alone time anyways. He hadn't really been by himself since he had woke up in the hospital.

A few minutes after Booth left the apartment, Brennan woke up. Opening her eyes, she saw she was alone in bed. Getting out of bed, Brennan went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change her clothes. After she was done, she walked into the living room. Seeing that Booth wasn't there, she walked into the kitchen. Booth wasn't there either. Walking back down the hallway, Brennan opened the door to the guest bedroom and found it empty. Calling out Booth's name, she quickly re-checked every room in the apartment. Booth was gone.

Oooooooooooooooooo

When Booth got back to the apartment, he realized he didn't have a key to the apartment so he knocked on the door. He knew Brennan would have something to say about it; but, that was ok, he would joke his way out of it. Knocking on the door, Booth waited for Brennan to answer the door; but, she didn't come to the door. Knocking on the door, harder, Booth waited and still Brennan didn't come to the door. Starting to worry, Booth started pounding on the door.

The neighbor across the hall, Paul Ashworth, hearing the disturbance, opened his door and asked what the problem was. Looking at the neighbor, Booth let the guy know he was locked out of his apartment and he was trying to get Bren to open the door. She apparently was a sound sleeper. Shaking his head, Paul closed his door. A few minutes later, he reappeared, walked over to Booth, grabbed Booth's right hand and slapped a key in it. "The next time you lock yourself out, just ask me for the spare, idiot. Temperance wouldn't like it if she knew you were waking up everyone in the building just because you can't keep track of your damn key." Shaking his head, Paul turned around and went back into his apartment, firmly closing the door.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth, unlocked the door and walked into their apartment. Putting his groceries on the counter in the kitchen, Booth then left the kitchen and went into the bedroom. Brennan wasn't there. After looking around, Booth found that Brennan wasn't in the apartment. Starting to worry, Booth sat on the couch. He didn't know where to look for her; so, he decided to stay where he was. She had to come home sooner or later.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After awhile, Booth started to pace the living room floor. It had been 20 minutes since Booth had got back from the store and Brennan had not come back yet. He didn't know who to call. Walking over to where the phone was, Booth looked through the basket next to the phone and found an address book. Looking through it, he found Angela's number and called it. After the phone had rung for quite awhile, a sleepy Angela answered the phone. "This is Angela, you better have a good reason for calling me."

"This is Booth, Angela, I can't find Bren."

Sounding concerned, Angela, said, "What do you mean, you can't find Bren? How did you lose her?"

"I went to the store and when I came back, she was gone." Booth said. "I'm not sure where she's gone to. I thought I'd check with you and see if she called you."

"No, Mr. B. She didn't call me. Would you like me to come over?" Angela asked. "I can be there in about thirty minutes."

"No, that's ok, Angela. I'm sure, she'll be back any minute. I shouldn't have called you." Booth said. "I'll talk to you later." Hanging up the phone, Booth went over to the couch and sat down. After awhile, he became very still. Not moving. Not thinking, just listening.

Ooooooooooooooo

When Brennan had found that Booth wasn't in the apartment, she went back into the bedroom and looked on his dresser. She found that he had taken his wallet. Not sure what to make of that, Brennan grabbed her purse and left the apartment. Leaving the building, Brennan looked around the parking lot and didn't see Booth. Walking over to her car, Brennan got in and sat there for a few minutes. She knew it would probably be useless to just drive around looking for Booth; but, she didn't think she could just wait in the apartment for him to come back. Booth may not know how to get back to the apartment. His memory was so faulty, Brennan was afraid that Booth might be lost. He may have gone for a walk and didn't know how to get back. She didn't know what to expect from him anymore and she had come to think of him as someone who was helpless. He may not really be that way; but, it seemed like he was. Making up her mind, Brennan started up her car and started to drive towards the nightclub. It was the only place he had been, besides the hospital, since he had woke up from his coma. Maybe he walked that way. Arriving at the club, Brennan had just exited her car and was opening the back door to the club when her phone rang. Answering it, Brennan heard Angela on the line.

"Bren, where are you?" Angela asked. "Mr. B is worried sick about you. He said he went to the store and when he came back you were gone."

Feeling foolish, Brennan said, "When I woke up this morning, I found out Booth was gone from the apartment. I decided to drive around and look for him just in case he had gone for a walk and couldn't find his way back."

"Well, he's at home and he doesn't know where you're at. He sounded really strange too. I offered to come over; but, he told me not to."

"Ok, Angela, I'm going back home now. Thank you for letting me know Booth called."

"Sure, Sweetie. Call me later."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at their apartment building, Brennan ran up the stairs to their apartment. She didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator. Unlocking the door to the apartment, Brennan saw Booth sitting on the couch. Relieved, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. She started to say something to him, when she noticed that he hadn't moved since she walked through the door. Putting her hand on his knee, Brennan said, "Booth? Booth?"

Booth continued to stare across the room, not acknowledging Brennan.

Worried, Brennan leaned over and grabbed Booth's left shoulder with her right hand. Shaking him, Brennan said, "Booth. Where are you Booth?" Shaking him again, Booth still sat there, not moving.

Letting go of Booth's shoulder, Brennan put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"She's crying." Booth thought. "Why is she crying?" Booth slowly realized that he was sitting next to Brennan and that she was weeping into her hands. It broke his heart to hear her do that. Putting his hand on her arm, Booth said, "What's wrong Bren?"

Hearing Booth speak to her, Brennan stopped crying and looked at Booth. Seeing the concern on his face, she grabbed him and hugged him. Patting her back, Booth said, "Don't cry, Bren. I didn't mean to scare you. I just went to the store. I won't do it again. I promise."

Shaking her head, Brennan pulled back from Booth and looked into his worried eyes, "No, Booth. It's ok. I just thought you were lost. I didn't know where you were so I went to look for you."

Smiling, Booth said, "I just wanted to make some pancakes for you. Maybe I should leave the cooking for you to do for awhile."

Smiling back and wiping tears from her eyes, Brennan said, "Maybe you should."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

While drinking a cup of coffee and watching Brennan eat some oatmeal, Booth realized that Brennan wasn't looking very well. She looked very tired and she seemed to be pale. He had known her for a long time and he knew she was the strongest person he had ever met and yet, because of him, she was slowly falling apart. He was doing that to her and he knew he could stop it. He had to stop it. He had to fix it. Reaching across the table, Booth touched her left hand and said, "Bren, I want you to know that I think I remembered something this morning."

Looking up hopefully, Brennan clasped Booth's hand and asked, "What do you remember, Booth?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I remember we're married Bren."

Getting up from the table, Brennan walked around to where Booth was sitting and leaned over and hugged him, very tightly. "I was so worried, Booth. I was starting to think that you were never going to remember that you loved me."

Standing up, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan and said, "Bren, I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you and I never meant to cause you pain." Raising his right hand, he touched the side of Brennan's face and stared into her lovely eyes.

Looking intently at Brennan, Booth said, " I don't remember anything else about my past, Bren; but, I do remember that I love you. I want you to know that. If I never remember anything else, I do remember that."

Nodding her head, Brennan kissed Booth. Feeling that Brennan needed to feel the truth of his words he had said, Booth led Brennan into the bedroom. He needed to make things right with Brennan. He would show her that her world was not gone and that he was there for her. He had hated to lie to her; but, he couldn't continue to see Brennan be so unhappy. She wanted her husband back. He would have to be that husband.

Oooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Booth and Brennan were sitting at the kitchen table eating a light lunch. Brennan had been smiling all morning and Booth was glad to see that she wasn't looking as worn down as she had been. He knew he had made the right decision.

Brennan was talking to Booth about the nightclub when the phone rang. Answering the phone, Brennan slowly started to frown as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Watching Brennan, Booth wondered what was going on. After hearing what the caller had to say, Brennan firmly said, "No, thank you. We aren't going to sell the club. Booth is fine. We aren't interested in your offer." Hanging up the phone, Brennan stared at her plate.

Reaching across the table, Booth touched Brennan's hand and asked, "What's going on Bren?"

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "That was Arastoo Vaziri, again. He heard you're sick and he wanted to make another offer on the club. He's raised his offer to five percent above what he offered two weeks ago."

Frowning, Booth said, "Are you thinking about selling the club?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, we aren't trying to sell the club, Booth. Arastoo is just trying to add it to his collection of clubs he owns in the D.C. area. You told him two weeks ago to quit trying to buy the club; but, he obviously is going to ignore you. Now he's trying to talk me into selling the club to him. He forgets we're partners. We both have to agree to sell and neither of us want to. He's wasting his time."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Ok, it's up to you. I don't know anything about running a club; but, I'll help you where I can. If you want me to talk to Arastoo, then let me know. I'll make him understand."

Shaking her head again, Brennan said, "No, Booth. Arastoo is the head of a Persian syndicate here in the D.C. area. He and his people don't handle threats very well. Let me handle Arastoo. He actually likes me and doesn't consider me a threat. He just wants the club. I'll keep saying no. It'll be alright. You'll see."

Concerned, Booth said, "If it gets to be too much for you, you let me know. I'm not afraid of Arastoo or anyone else. "

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course, Booth. "

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, are you still interested in my story? I hope you're not lost. I still have a plan for this story. Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate all comments.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews. You all have been very kind, since this is my first time doing AU, I was a little nervous. Still am.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Late that afternoon, Booth's cousin, Chef, dropped by on his way over to his restaurant. He had just been to the club and everything seemed to be fine. He assured Brennan that everyone at the club was doing his or her job and there wasn't anything to worry about. Once the restaurant was closed that evening, he planned to go back to the club and stay there until closing time.

While talking to Brennan, Chef noticed that Booth was staring at him. Walking over to where Booth was sitting, Chef sat down and asked Booth how he was feeling.

"I'm fine, Gordon Gordon. You're my cousin?" Booth asked.

Looking at Booth and then at Brennan, Gordon said, "So it's true."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What's true?"

Smiling at Booth, Gordon said, "Hank called me last night and told me about your condition. I wasn't sure if he was exaggerating or not; but, I can see he isn't. You recognize me and you know my name; but, you don't know I'm married to your cousin, the lovely Sylvia. I'm not sure why you called me Gordon Gordon though. That seems a bit redundant to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "It's just a knick name I have for you. I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

Smiling, Chef said, "Actually, everyone calls me Chef, even Sylvia. You can call me Gordon Gordon if you like. I won't mind. It might be interesting in a confusing sort of way."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, I can call you Chef. Can I ask you a question?"

Nodding his head, Chef said, "Of course, if you can't ask your family questions then what the hell are they good for? Shoot."

Uncertain about the answer he got, Booth asked, "Were you ever a psychologist?"

Giving Booth a strange look, Chef said, "Good lord no. Mucking around in other people's heads, listening to someone tell me that they love their mother just a little bit too much? No thank you. I much prefer creating taste sensations for the palate. At least, those won't give me nightmares. Well, at least not usually. I once dreamt that I was going to kill a goose and make pate' out of him and the damn goose picked up a knife and chased me around my restaurant. I would rather not think about what that meant, though. I had to take pate' off of my menu after that. Haven't been able stomach the sight of the damn stuff since then."

Giving Chef a strange look, Booth didn't say anything.

Smiling, Chef leaned over and patted Booth on the knee. "Just kidding, Booth. No, I have never been a psychologist. May I ask you a question?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure."

Looking intently at Booth, Chef asked, "Was I a psychologist in your dream world?"

"Yeah, you were," Booth said, "My boss insisted that I see you after I shot a clown."

Giving Booth a shocked look, "You shot a clown?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not a real clown. It was a decoration on an ice cream truck. The owner of the truck wouldn't turn down the music while I was trying to talk on the phone. I got a little irritated and shot the clown on the top of his truck. My boss thought I might be losing it and made me go see you. You told me I had control issues."

"I see. You know Booth, between Sylvia, you and Jared it's a miracle that there are any clowns left alive in the D.C. area." Chef said. "I swear I've never seen a group of people hate clowns so much. Sylvia says that she can't help it that she associates all clowns with your Uncle Tim's death."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You know about Uncle Tim?"

"Sure, Sylvia said that she, you and Jared were driving back from a movie with your Uncle Tim when a drunk, driving a van, plowed into the car your uncle was driving. It killed him instantly. She says she knows the driver killed your uncle so she finds it hard to except that he also saved her and her cousin's lives. The driver was drunk enough to cause the crash; but, aware enough to realize that your Uncle Tim's car had started to smoke. He had to break the windows, of your Uncle Tim's car, with a tire iron to get you kids out of the car before it went up in flames. She said it was pretty traumatic to have someone dressed as a smiling clown causing so much trouble."

"I remember that. I was seven years old at the time. I haven't thought about that for a long time. That clown scared the hell out of me." Looking at Chef to see how he would react, Booth said, "In my dream, I didn't have a cousin."

Nodding his head, Chef said, "Yes, well I don't think I'll mention that to Sylvia. She may take it the wrong way."

Getting up from his chair, Chef told Booth and Brennan that he had to leave.

"Thank you for taking care of the nightclub for us, Chef. Booth and I really appreciate it." Brennan said.

Walking Chef over to the door, Brennan kissed him on the cheek.

Smiling, Chef said quietly to Brennan, "Hank told me about the plan for Booth. Don't worry. Sylvia and I understand and we will help. Booth will be alright. You'll see. "

Turning around and looking at Booth, Chef said, "You behave Booth. Don't take any wooden nickels. They aren't legal tender you know." Seeing Booth give him another strange look, Chef smiled and left the apartment.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? I really like Gordon Gordon and wanted him to be in my story. This was my solution. I also thought I would sneak in a reason why Booth hates clowns. Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Bones. That's probably a good thing.

Thank you for the reviews.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over the next four days, Brennan and Booth stayed in their apartment. Brennan had decided that Booth had too much excitement lately and since he was supposed to be convalescing, then he should just relax and stay home. Since Chef was watching over the club, Brennan didn't feel pressed to get back to work right away. She needed to make sure Booth was ok. She had thought she would never be happy again after Booth woke up from his coma. Now that Booth was her husband again, she felt that everything would be alright. It didn't matter to her if he never remembered anything else about his past, he remembered the most important part, he loved her.

Brennan didn't tell Booth that she had another reason for keeping him at home. That stillness episode that Booth had a few days ago worried her. It was as if a light switch had turned him off and then back on. She had never heard of such a thing before and decided to get onto the internet and see if she could find anything written about it. If this was another manifestation of his illness then she needed to know about it. She knew that Booth's surgeon would have to be told about it during his next appointment.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was bored. He hated to be sick and being confined in their apartment was almost as bad as being confined in the hospital. He knew that Brennan was just looking out for him; but, he was definitely bored. He spent most of the day watching TV and Brennan was busy on her computer. She wouldn't explain what she was doing though. She said it was some kind of accounting project she was working on. Since accounting involved a lot of math and number crunching, Booth didn't offer to help her. He didn't have a clue how accountants did their job and he didn't want to know. After four days of inactivity, Booth had told Brennan that if they didn't leave the apartment, soon, he would die of boredom.

"Now I know you can die of boredom because I saw a body once at a lake. The guy was holding a fishing pole and there wasn't a mark on him. He had just keeled over from boredom and died." Booth said seriously.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't think that's true Booth. I don't think you can really die from boredom." Seeing Booth's expression, Brennan said, "Oh, you're joking. That's sort of funny."

"Sort of funny? I'm hurt Bren. I thought I was being amusing, at the very least." Booth said, with a smile.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "If you're bored, I suppose we could go for a drive or we go to the club and visit. We won't have to do any work. We could just sit and talk."

Smiling, Booth said, "Brilliant idea, Bren. I'd like to go back to the club. You can show me around and explain how everything works."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I said we could sit and talk, not give you lessons on how to run a club. I don't think that would be considered relaxing."

"Sure it would." Booth said. "It's not like I'm going to dig a ditch or something. Come on Bren. It will do you good to see other faces. You have to be getting tired of just seeing mine all of the time."

Getting up from her desk, Brennan stood next to Booth and put her hand on his chest. "Never, Booth. I never get tired of seeing your face."

Smiling, Booth took her hand in his and said, "Maybe I'm not bored after all."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After fooling around all afternoon, Brennan had told Booth that she no longer wanted to go anywhere. She promised to cook something for him for dinner instead. Booth had agreed as long as it didn't involve tofu or bean sprouts. He wanted something that had a little more sticking power to it. After Booth explained what that meant, Brennan decided to make pasta with marinara sauce. She and Booth had been in the middle of eating their dinner when they heard a knock at the door. Telling Booth she would get the door, Brennan left the kitchen. While she was out of the room Booth put more cheese on his plate of pasta. Brennan had looked strangely at him when he put a little cheese on his pasta earlier. When he asked why, Brennan had said that she thought he hated cheese. Booth had given her a shocked look. "Man, I must have been some kind of weirdo before my brain tumor," Booth thought.

Eating his now cheesy pasta, Booth saw Brennan come back into the kitchen with Russ.

Seeing Booth, Russ said, "Hi, Booth. How are you?" Looking at Booth's plate, Russ continued, "I thought you hate cheese?"

Booth stopped eating and said,"I don't hate cheese. I mean, who in the world, hates cheese?"

Looking at Brennan and then Booth, Russ asked, "You hate cheese. You always say you hate the smell."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "What can I do for you Russ?"

Smiling, Russ said, "You know who I am?"

"Sure, your Bren's brother, Russ. Aren't you?" Booth asked.

Puzzled, Russ said, "Uh, yeah. I thought you were having memory problems? Tempe called and said that you were."

"Sure, most of the time. So, did I get that right? Your Bren's brother?" Booth asked.

Nodding his head, Russ said, "Yeah. I am. If you don't mind me asking, is that who I am in your dream world?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Booth said, "Yeah. You are."

Shaking his head, Russ said, "Well, I don't think that's fair Booth. From what Tempe told me, except for Jared and Hank, everyone else seems to have alter egos in your dream world. How come I get to be plain old Russ in both? That doesn't seem fair."

Giving Russ a strange look, Booth said, "I don't have control over my dream world, Russ. You are who you are."

Shaking his head, Russ said, "Man, the least you could have done was made me a super spy or cool race car driver in your dream world. You could have made me James Bond, or maybe you could"

Feeling Brennan punch him in his side, Russ blushed and turned to look at Brennan. "What? He's my brother-in-law. You mean I can't tell him that his dream world sucks when it comes to my life in it?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "No, you may not. I don't want you to embarrass Booth with that kind of nonsense. I don't like it when you make fun of Booth."

Rubbing his side, Russ said, "Ok. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Looking at Russ, Booth said, "Would it help if I told you that in my dream world, Deputy Director Kirby of the FBI tried to assassinate you because of some damaging evidence your father and mother stole from a safety deposit box when you were a kid and that Kirby wanted it back over your dead body?"

The stunned reaction Booth got from Brennan and Russ, when he said that, made him realize that maybe it would be best if he kept that kind of information to himself.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I would appreciate some reviews. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Russ and Brennan had not appreciated Booth's assassination attempt comment. They had tried to get him to explain; but, he kept saying that was all he remembered about the incident. Eventually they left him alone. While Russ and Brennan talked in the kitchen, Booth decided "out of sight out of mind" would be a good policy and left the kitchen. Since it was too early for bed and Brennan had threatened to throw the TV away if he watched anything while they had company, Booth decided to look at the books on the book shelf. The books were mostly Sci-Fi, crime novels, books on Accounting and Management and historical biographies. Near the middle of the shelves, Booth found five journals. Opening one up, he recognized his hand writing. Intrigued, Booth carried all five journals to the dining room table and examined them. He found that they were in chronological order. Starting with the earliest one, Booth started to read.

Booth had been reading for about a half an hour when Russ came back into the living room and sat in a chair across the table from Booth.

"Catching up on some reading, Booth?" Russ said.

Seeing that Booth had not heard him, Russ reached across the table and put his hand over the page Booth was reading. Looking up in exasperation, Booth said, "What?"

Withdrawing his hand, Russ said, "Why are you reading those?"

Frowning, Booth said, "I found some journals. I think I wrote them."

Nodding his head, Russ said, "Sure, you write in those as least once a day. You showed them to me once. You said they help you to remember the things that are important about your business. You said that you record every contact you make in there along with whatever personal info you have on them. You have some pretty interesting information about famous and not so famous people in there, Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "That doesn't sound very nice to me."

"No. It sounds worse than it is. You have some clients that can be real prima donnas. When they play at your club, they want water from their favorite bottler or they want apples or a specific whiskey back stage waiting for them. You said you can't memorize crap like that so you just write it down."

Relieved, Booth said, "Ok. The journal I was reading just has information about starting up the club and what it took to get the place open. It's kind of interesting."

Leaning back in his chair, Russ stared at Booth.

Frowning, Booth said, "Is there a problem?"

Shaking his head, Russ said, "Tempe says that you can't remember anything about your life, before the operation, except that you're married to Tempe."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at Russ and didn't say anything. Apparently everyone knew his business even if he didn't know theirs.

Smiling, Russ said, "Thanks Booth."

Puzzled, Booth said, "For what?"

"For being a stand up guy." Russ said. "You knew what your memory loss was doing to Tempe and you stepped up to the plate. So, thank you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't know what you mean."

Smiling, Russ said, "Yeah, you do. If you need any help I want you to call me. Day or night, you call me." Getting up from his chair, Russ called into the kitchen, "I have to go Tempe. I'll call you tomorrow."

Brennan hearing Russ, walked into the living room and said, "Thanks for coming Russ. Come back anytime."

Smiling Russ walked around the table, patted Booth on his shoulder and left the apartment.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After Russ had left, Brennan came over to the table to see what Booth was reading. Seeing the journals, Brennan said, "I was thinking about showing you those. I was hoping that your memory would come back and that wouldn't be necessary."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "These journals seem to have a lot more in them than just the contact information that Russ said. Just skimming through the pages, I've seen lists of entertainers that the club will hire and not hire. I found a list of entertainers that have gang ties that aren't allowed to play at the club. I found something in the first journal about a city councilman named Max Keenan, who helped you get the zoning to open the club; but, then he wanted some kind of payback. It says that I told Max that we wouldn't pay him for doing his job."

"Yes, that's right. Max wanted to be paid a facilitator fee. You told Max that he could sue us for it. Max has been trying to get the money from us ever since."

Curious, Booth asked, "Why is he still asking for money after five years?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Actually, he hasn't asked you for the money for the last two years. He just sends me a bill once a month and I send it back to him."

Frowning, Booth said, "Maybe I should tell him to quit doing that."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Don't Booth. You always tell me that Max is playing a game and he'd be disappointed if we didn't play along. Max has actually represented our interests in the city council and has done a good job. Max says he does it to prove that he is worth the payments that we should be paying him. You keep saying that he does it because the club makes a lot of money and he still hopes to get a piece of it some day."

Worried, Booth said, "This is how you run a club? People try to extort you and you ignore them. You have to keep track of musicians who have gang ties to keep them out of your club. You have to keep track of egotistical entertainers wants when you hire them to do their job?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. All professions have politics in them. Some more than others. We don't have as many problems as some clubs do because we try to keep out dangerous people and make sure that our patrons are safe. That's why the lists. You always tell me that we can't be too careful when it comes to who we hire and who we associate with."

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, I seem to be a fountain of advice. Let's hope I knew what I was talking about and that I wrote down all of this handy advice in these journals. I need all the help I can get if I'm going to be a help to you."

"Relax, Booth. You're very smart when it comes to handling people. That's why our business makes money. You're very good at making sure we don't have too many enemies."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "And I say again, is that a way to run a club?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "It's how we run a club."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be very pleasing to me. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Did you give up on this story? I can't tell. A few reviews would let me know your still interested. Thanks.

I still don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

The next day, Brennan decided that she and Booth would go over to the club and check on things. Booth was very restless and he really was trying to not complain; but, the looks he kept throwing at her when he thought she wasn't looking told her that if they didn't leave the apartment soon then Booth might do it on his own. Brennan was actually amazed that Booth didn't just leave the apartment if he wanted to. He was a very independent person and usually didn't listen to her if he didn't want to. This was a side of Booth she had never seen before. She was actually grateful that he was letting her be in charge of his recovery. She didn't want him to go anywhere without her. She worried about his memory. She had tried to ask him about his dream memories; but, he said he didn't want to talk about them. She didn't know if that was good or bad.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been getting ready to go to the club when her phone rang. After listening to the caller for three minutes, she told the person on the other end that she was on the way to the club. Ending the call, Brennan noticed Booth staring at her.

Curious, Booth asked, "Who was on the phone?"

Frowning , Brennan said, "That was Zach. He said Max Keenan is at the club and would like to meet with me."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Who is Zach?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Zach is my assistant. He comes in early during the afternoon and takes care of any deliveries, the mail and any errands I need run."

Frowning, Booth said, "Wait, Zach is your assistant?"

Hopeful, Brennan said, "Yes, do you remember Zach?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I know Zach."

"I know you don't have a lot of patience when it comes to Zach; but, I wish you would try. He does try very hard to please you." Brennan said.

Frowning, Booth said, "Zach is easily led. He could easily be influenced by bad people. He doesn't think things through like he should."

"Why would Zach be influenced by bad people? Did you read something in one of your journals about Zach?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, I just remember something about him from my dream. It wasn't good."

Putting her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan said, "Please Booth. Don't let your dream influence how you react to people. That's not fair to them. They won't know why you don't like them."

Nodding, Booth said, "I'll try. It's the best I can do."

Picking up her purse, Brennan handed Booth a black driving cap. "I found this in the closet. I thought you might want to wear it. It will cover your bandage."

Taking the cap, Booth put it on. He really didn't like to wear hats; but, he hated people staring at his head even more. He felt like a freak when people stared at him.

Ooooooooooooooooo

When they arrived at the club, Brennan was met at the door by Zach. Seeing Zach, Booth realized that his dream memories may not be as good an indicator of character as they originally seemed. Looking at Zach, he saw a young man who was a little nervous about something and yet seemed pretty harmless. "How could he kill someone?" Booth thought. "He doesn't look very dangerous to me."

After telling Brennan that Max was at a table towards the back of the club, Brennan turned to Booth and asked, "Do you want to go to your office or do you want to go with me to see Max?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I think I'd like to meet, Max."

Nodding her head, Brennan walked around the platform towards the back of the club. Following Brennan, Booth looked around, looking at everyone he saw. Finally they found Max sitting at a table. Booth seeing Max, stepped closer to Brennan. "Damn it," Booth thought, "Max is who I thought he was. Damn it all to pieces."

Max started to smile when he first saw Brennan; but, that smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw Booth. "I thought you were sick?" Max said to Booth.

Stepping closer to Max, Booth asked, "Do I look sick?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "I was told that you had surgery and you had lost your memory. I just came by to let Bren know that I was available to help in any way she needed me to. I guess that won't be necessary."

"Too bad, Max. I guess you need to get a more reliable source." Booth said with a smirk.

"Well since you're here, I want to talk to you. I think you should reconsider paying my fee. I heard the Persians are trying to buy the place from you. You know I have connections. I can protect you from them."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "And who would we get to protect us from you, Max?"

Squinting his eyes at Booth, Max said, "You know you have a very poor attitude when it comes to your city representative. You owe me that fee for services rendered. Think of me as a delivery man. I delivered you what you needed and you need to pay me for that delivery."

"The city pays you a salary, Max," Booth said. "That's all you're going to get. Oh, and you can quit sending Bren a bill every month. The next one she gets from you, I'm going to track you down and make you eat it."

"Booth," Brennan said, "You will do no such thing." Turning to Max, Brennan said, "Max, we appreciate the excellent job you've done representing us; but, we cannot, in good conscious, pay you anything for the services you've done for us. That would be bribery. That's illegal."

Poking Max in the chest, Booth said, "You heard her Max. We're honest people and we won't pay you bribery money."

Slapping Booth's finger away, Max said, "I think I better warn you Booth, I work for someone else. He wants his money."

Frowning, Booth said, "Bullshit." Turning around, Booth walked away from Max and headed for Brennan's office. He'd had enough of Max for one day.

Looking towards Booth and then Max, Brennan said, "I'm sorry Max. Booth is my business partner. If he says we won't pay you then we won't." Turning around, Brennan followed Booth.

Max seeing that he had lost that round, started thinking about what he could do to force the issue.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Interesting? Let me know. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't really sure if my story was still interesting or not.

I still don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been following Booth when she was stopped by Zach.

Worried, Zach said, "Mr. B. looks angry."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, he isn't angry. He's just disappointed that our meeting with Max didn't produce the outcome he was hoping for."

Walking away from Zach, Brennan continued on to her office. Walking through the doorway, Brennan found Booth, sitting on the couch. He had taken off his cap and had put it on his left knee. He was presently leaning back on the couch with his arms thrown wide across the top of the couch.

Walking over to the couch, Brennan looked at Booth. "I thought we agreed to just ignore, Max?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, you said we should ignore him. Max is a pill. He's been hard to swallow ever since I've met him. The smug bastard."

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan said, "Booth, do you remember Max?"

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "Sure. I remember Max."

Smiling, Brennan said, "That's good Booth. You're starting to get some of your memory back." Leaning over she kissed him. Putting his hands on her waist, Booth started to enjoy the moment with Brennan when Angela came to the door.

"Oops." Angela said with a smile. "Maybe you should put a do not disturb sign on your office door."

Breaking the kiss, Brennan looked at Angela. "Is there something you want, Angela?"

Seeing that Booth was giving her a baleful look, Angela laughed and said, "I can come back. It isn't anything important."

Getting up from the couch, Brennan walked over to her desk and sat down. "It's ok. Booth and I were just talking about Max."

Seeing that Brennan wanted to talk to Angela, Booth put his cap back on, got up from the couch and left the office. He decided to go out to the bar and just sit there. He wanted to watch his employees and see how they worked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting at a table near the bar, drinking a club soda when a very pretty young woman sat down in the chair next to him. Looking at her, Booth figured she was probably about 22 years old, maybe.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Booth asked.

Smiling, the girl said, "My name is Janie. I just thought that you looked lonely; so, I thought I would come sit with you. You know, to keep you company."

Nodding his head, Booth picked up his drink and took a sip.

Since Booth didn't say anything to her, Janie continued, "What's a handsome man like you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I'm not interested."

Frowning, Janie said, "I don't know what you mean. I just wanted to talk to you . You don't have to be rude to me you know."

Looking at her, Booth said, "If my wife finds out you're hitting on me, she won't like it. Now, you may not value your life; but, I value mine. Go away."

Angry, Janie stood up. "Well, I don't know who your wife is; but, if your that afraid of her then why don't you just leave her."

Seeing Brennan walking over towards his table, Booth leaned towards Janie and said, "She'd track me down and kill me and probably anyone I was with."

Standing up, Booth said, "Heah, honey, this is Janie. She said she wanted to talk to me. I didn't invite her to my table."

Turning around, Janie stared at Brennan intently. Feeling that she had stepped into a dangerous situation that she really didn't understand, Janie decided to leave. Walking away, she kept looking back at Booth and Brennan.

Looking at the retreating Janie and then at Booth, Brennan said, " I don't understand."

Laughing, Booth said, "I was just having fun. Don't worry about it."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "She seems to be afraid of me. I don't understand what I did to make her afraid of me."

Smiling, Booth said, "She was hitting on me. I told her you wouldn't like it. I may have exaggerated a little bit about how far you might take that dislike."

"And you thought that was a fun thing to do?" Brennan asked.

"Sure. I'm brain damaged. I take my fun where I can get it." Booth said.

Frowning, Brennan hugged Booth and said, "Don't say that Booth. You aren't brain damaged."

Patting Brennan's back, Booth realized that he may have crossed a line that he shouldn't have. "Look Bren, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be funny. I guess I failed. I'm sorry."

"I love you Booth. I don't want you to think you can't joke with me when you want to. You know I don't always understand your sense of humor. I've told you more than once that you must be from a different planet. That doesn't mean that I think your brain damaged in anyway."

Leaning towards Brennan's right ear, Booth whispered, "Bren, I don't know why you put up with someone like me; but, I want you to know, I love you. I love you for letting me be me, even when I don't make sense."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had gone back to her office and were sitting on the couch, talking about Max, when Jared came in. Looking up, Brennan noticed that they had company and stood up. Booth looking around and seeing that it was Jared, pointedly looked away and stayed where he was.

Looking at Jared, Brennan said, "Hello, Jared. What can I do for you?"

Smiling, Jared said, "I decided to drop by and talk to you about something I heard from an informant of mine." Looking at Booth and then back at Brennan, Jared continued, "My informant heard a rumor this morning that Arastoo Vaziri is getting very impatient with you. Arastoo's made you numerous offers for the club and since you keep telling him no, he may try to make you sell the club."

Standing up and glaring at Jared, Booth said, "What the hell does that mean?"

Seeing that he had finally gotten Booth's attention, Jared said, "I don't know what you know about Arastoo Vaziri; but, I can tell you he is a very wealthy man and he's used to getting what he wants. He runs a syndicate, with interests in a lot of different enterprises in the D. C. area. Some legitimate and some not so legitimate. He's definitely someone you don't want to upset. If he's getting impatient with you, he may try to send someone to try to persuade you to come around to his way of thinking."

Angry, Booth said, "I'm not afraid of Arastoo or anyone else. If he tries to push me he might find himself flat on his ass."

Holding his hands up, Jared said, "Don't kill the messenger, Seeley. I'm just here to let you know what's going on. You don't want to sell the club? Fine. Just be aware that Arastoo wants the club and he doesn't want to take no for an answer."

Seeing that Booth was only getting angrier, Brennan said, "Thank you for letting us know, Jared. We do appreciate it. We'll make sure to tell Wendell that he needs to be more alert. Maybe we'll hire extra security for the next few weeks for the club."

Nodding his head, Jared said, "I'd make sure my insurance was paid up, if I were you."

Frowning, Booth said, "If he wants the club, I doubt he'd burn it down."

Smiling, Jared said, "I was talking about hospitalization insurance."

Angry again, Booth walked over to Jared and said, "Do you think this is funny? You come in here and try to scare my wife and then you think it's ok to be a smart ass about it."

Grabbing Booth's arm, Brennan said, "Booth. It's alright. I'm not afraid. Jared is just trying to do us a favor by warning us about Arastoo." Turning to Jared, Brennan said, "Booth is just a little concerned, Jared. You know he doesn't like it when people threaten him or me."

Nodding, Jared said to Brennan, "You don't have to explain Seeley to me, Bren. I knew how he was going to react before I even came in here. I made a bet with my partner, Cam, that it would only take Seeley about 5 minutes before he called me an ass."

Turning to look at Booth, Jared said, "Thanks, Seeley, that was any easy Five."

Shaking his head, Booth walked out of Brennan's office and walked over to his office. Walking through the door, Booth stopped and blew out his breath. "Why do I let Jared piss me off so much?" Booth thought. "It doesn't matter which life I live, Jared is an ass in both of them."

Walking over to the couch near the office bathroom door, Booth laid down and put his right arm across his eyes. "Arastoo may not realize who he's dealing with." Booth thought. "I may not be a cop in this life; but, I remember the training that a cop goes through. I'm also an ex Ranger. He may end up thinking he's grabbed a viper in his hands if he pushes me too far."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate all of them.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth had an appointment with his neuro surgeon. Brennan had offered to let Booth drive; but, he had said that he didn't feel comfortable driving.

"What if I pass out or something?" Booth said.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Why do you think you'll pass out driving? You haven't passed out since you came home from the hospital. Why would you start now?"

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "I passed out the day I went grocery shopping. I was out cold on the couch until I heard you crying and it woke me up. You know I passed out Bren."

Frowning, Brennan said, "You weren't passed out, Booth. You were sitting on the couch looking at nothing. I tried to talk to you and you didn't respond. It was as if you were in shock. I don't know how long you were like that either. I found you like that when I came home."

A little shaken, Booth sat down. Staring at Brennan, "I thought I'd passed out. I don't remember anything about it except that I was sitting on the couch by myself, then I heard you crying and then I woke up and found you sitting next to me. That sounds like I passed out. Doesn't it?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Your eyes were open."

Seeing that she wasn't reassuring Booth, Brennan said, "When we see the neurologist this morning, we'll tell him about it. He may have a medical reason for what happened. I don't think we should worry about it. It only happened the one time. Maybe it will never happen again."

Looking down, Booth said, "What if the surgery wasn't the success you think it was. Maybe they missed something. Maybe that's why my memory is so screwed up."

Putting her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan said, "Booth, your surgery was a success. You don't have cancer. You're not dying. I'm sure there is a rational reason for what happened. We just don't know what it is. When we see the doctor, he'll be able to explain it to us."

Nodding, Booth said, "Sure."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

While sitting in the waiting room, Booth felt like he was going to explode. He tried to sit still; but, he kept getting up from his chair and walking over to the window. He would look out of the window for a few minutes and then go back and sit down in his chair again. After he had done that for the third time, Brennan put her hand on Booth's arm and smiled at him. Seeing that Brennan was concerned for him, Booth smiled and leaned towards Brennan. "Sorry. I must be anxious."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned sideways in her chair and laid her head on Booth's shoulder. Putting his hand on Brennan's knee, he sat quietly in his chair until the nurse called his name. Hearing his name called, Brennan sat up and smiled at Booth again.

Taking a deep breath, Booth got up from his chair and went into the doctor's office, Brennan following him.

Oooooooooooooooo

When Booth and Brennan were seated across from him, Dr. Shelby said, "Well, Seeley, you look a lot better then the last time I saw you. How have the last few weeks been? Are you still having memory problems?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, I'm fine."

Looking at Booth in disbelief, Brennan said, "Booth. You know that isn't true."

Glancing at Booth, Dr. Shelby turned his attention to Brennan, "What do you mean, Ms. Booth? Has Seeley been experiencing any memory problems?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Booth is still experiencing memory loss. He seems to be getting some of his memories back; but, what he does remember has been very slow to materialize."

Looking at Booth, Dr. Shelby said, "So you're still having problems remembering certain things, Seeley?"

Nodding his head, Booth stared over the doctor's shoulder and said, "Yeah, a few things."

Looking back at Brennan, Dr. Shelby said, "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

Deciding that Booth needed answers, Brennan explained about the incident when Booth seemed to have passed out with his eyes open. She thought it would be best to use Booth's words since using any other descriptions about the incident might actually frighten Booth. He was anxious enough.

Nodding his head, Dr. Shelby said, "So you do have some memory loss; but, you're remembering some things as time passes. Am I correct?"

Booth turned his stare to Dr. Shelby and nodded his head.

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to say anything, Dr. Shelby then said, "And you had one incident where it looks like you went into some sort of trance?"

Nodding his head again, Booth stared at the doctor and waited.

"Seeley, I think I would like to have an MRI done today. I'm pretty sure that you don't have anything to worry about; but, it won't hurt for me to make sure that everything is the way it should be."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Ok."

Looking at Brennan, Booth tried to smile; but, couldn't bring himself to do it. "Maybe that trance was really a clue that I have cancer or something. What if I really am dying?" Booth thought. "Who'll take care of Bren? God, I love her so much. I don't want to cause her any more pain."

Oooooooooooooooo

After Booth had his MRI done, Dr. Shelby looked at it and showed Booth and Brennan the results. "This MRI shows that your brain is doing very well, Seeley. You don't have any signs of any more tumors. I think what you have been experiencing is nothing to be worried about. Normally I would be worried about the memory loss; but, you say you're slowly getting your memory back. As long as it's not effecting your ability to function, then I would say that you shouldn't really worry about it. It looks like you may eventually get all of your memories back. All in all, I think you're doing very well for someone who had emergency brain surgery a few weeks ago.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Leaving the doctors office, Booth thought, "Man, I didn't realize how scared I was. At least I'm not dying."

Getting into their car, Booth continued to think about his problem, "If only I really did have some of my memories back, it sure would make my life a hell of a lot easier."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Please let me know. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

It had been over four weeks since Booth had his surgery and Brennan thought Booth was well enough to start working back at the club. She told him that they would make sure he didn't over do it; but, Chef was getting tired of taking care of his restaurant and their club. Chef had called her and told her he could do it for a few more weeks if it was necessary; but, she knew he really wanted to get back into his kitchen full time.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The first few days at the club were spent with Booth in his office learning from Brennan the art of managing a club.

"I don't see why you don't manage the club, Bren." Booth had said after four days of working on paper work with Brennan. "You know more about the business than I do. Why don't you become the manager and we can hire an accountant. I'll be your assistant."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No Booth. You're my business partner and you're the manager. I'm the accountant. That's the way it has to be."

Frowning, Booth said, "I don't see why you're being so stubborn about this. You know you'd be a better manager than I can be."

"Booth, you are the one with the people's skills. I understand that even if you don't. I'm not very good when it comes to managing people. I don't have the patience it takes to make sure that our employees are happy and yet doing their job. You're the one that can keep our employees happy and productive, not me."

"Look, Bren. Don't sell yourself short." Booth said. "From what I can see everyone likes you. You get along with everyone and they listen to you. That sounds like a good manager to me."

"The reason that everyone likes me is because they don't have to answer to me on a daily basis. I'm smart enough to know that. I don't have the patience to listen to them when they're having a bad day and they don't want to do their job properly. I just get annoyed. Our employees actually love you, Booth. They want to work for you. We have a very low turnover rate with our employees and that's because of you. Not me."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You may not want to admit it, Bren; but, our employees do love you. They've told me that more than once. They really admire you."

Smiling, Brennan said, "It's no use, Booth. You're the manager. I'm the accountant. You're just trying to get out of doing the paper work."

Leaning over towards Brennan, Booth kissed her and said, "It was worth a shot."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was in his office, by himself, working on a new schedule when he heard a knock on his office door. Getting up, Booth answered the door to find Clark staring at him. At least he assumed it was Clark.

"What can I do for you?" Booth asked.

"I'd like you to book me into your club. I have a demo for you to listen to. I've done a few concerts in the D.C. area and I think I would be a good draw for your club." Clark said.

Stepping away from the door, Booth allowed Clark to enter his office. Walking around his desk, Booth sat down and asked, "Do you have a professional name you go by?"

Nodding his head, Clark said, "Yeah, I go by the name C-Sync. I really draw the crowds where ever I play."

"C-Sync?" Flipping through his journal, Booth came across the list he was looking for. Looking at it and then back at Clark, Booth frowned and said, "I'm sorry. I can't book your act."

Angry, Clark said, "Why not? I told you I'm a good draw. I bring in the crowds where ever I play."

"You have gang ties. I don't book artists with gang ties." Booth said.

Shouting, Clark said, "What the hell are you talking about? I don't belong to no damn gang. I'm an artist. Where ever you got that information about me, you need to check it again."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll check into it further. If you don't have gang ties then I'll listen to your demo, call the venues you've played at and if I think you're good, I'll hire you. On the other hand, if you do have gang ties, I won't book you. Do you understand?"

Mollified, Clark said, "Fine. You'll see. Whoever told you I belong to a gang was lying to you. Call me." Turning around, Clark found himself staring at Brennan. Smiling, Clark walked over to Brennan and said, "You won't regret booking me into your club. I'm really good and I'll make money for you."

Stepping aside, Brennan allowed Clark to leave the room. Staring after Clark, Brennan saw him walk over to where a young lady was sitting at a table and watched him sit down beside her.

"He says his name is C-Sync." Booth said. "I checked my list and it says he has gang ties, Bren. We can't hire someone with gang ties."

Walking into Booth's office, Brennan said, "Why don't you ask Jared if C-Sync has gang ties? He could find out for you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'd rather not ask Jared for any favors if I can help it. I'll have Wendell check around. Wendell's good at this job. If C-Sync has any ties to any gangs then Wendell will find out about it."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, " I heard C-Sync yelling at you from my office. Why didn't you call Wendell to come to your office?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I didn't need Wendell. Just because someone yells at me doesn't mean anything. Besides, I can handle myself. If he had tried to harm me, he would have found out the hard way what Army Ranger training involves. He wouldn't have liked it."

"Booth. Please keep in mind that you've recently had surgery. I would rather you not get into any fights. At least wait until your fully healed before you do so."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure, no problem. The next time someone yells at me, I'll tell them to go see you."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Thank you, I think."

Oooooooooooooooooooo++++++++++++ooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome back to my story. After thinking about this story, I decided to add more chapters and flesh out my story more than I originally had planned to do. I am having fun writing this story and I want to keep writing it for at least a little while longer. I have also altered the ending so that there will more drama. I hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews. They let me know if your interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was in his office laying on the couch with the lights off. He had a headache and he didn't want anyone to bother him. What we want isn't always what we get.

Max seeing Booth's office door closed, opened it and looked inside. Seeing Booth laying on the couch, Max walked over to the couch and shook Booth's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," Max said, "I need to talk to you."

Jerking awake, Booth sat up rubbing his face. Seeing Max standing in front of him, Booth said, "What the hell. Doesn't a closed door mean anything to you?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "Not really. I need to talk to you about something important. You can go back to sleep after I talk to you. By the way, shouldn't you be managing the club and not sleeping on the couch?"

Angry, Booth stood up and walked over to his desk. Sitting down, Booth glared at Max and said, "What the hell do you want?"

Walking over to the chair across from Booth's desk, Max sat down and studied Booth's face. He saw anger and a little pain. Maybe he shouldn't have woke up Booth; but, whatever, he did it, so he might as well continue. "Look, I found out something from one of my contacts who works for Arastoo Vaziri. My guy let me know that he heard something about you. Are you interested?"

"What, that Arastoo is unhappy with me? Nothing new, Max. Jared already told me."

Shaking his head, Max said, "No. My guy says that Arastoo plans to send someone over here tomorrow night to try to get your attention. He wants the club and he doesn't think you're taking his offer seriously."

Grimacing, Booth asked, "How reliable is your contact?"

Max shrugged his shoulders and said, "If my guy said it then it's going to happen. Now if you pay me what you owe me, I can get some guys in here to protect you and your club."

Standing, Booth said, "Forget it. I don't need your help. Arastoo just might find out that he's playing around with the wrong guy. You push me and you'll get the same lesson."

Surprised, Max said, "You've changed. Someone told me, in the past, that you consider yourself a pacifist since you got out of the army. Threatening me doesn't sound very pacifist to me."

Laughing, Booth said, "Pacifist? Me? I don't know where you got that from Max; but, if you and Arastoo are counting on that then you both just might find out how much of a lie that really is."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Fine have it your way. I warned you. By the way, do you own a gun?"

Smiling, Booth said, "No. I don't need one."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth decided to case out the club. He entered every room and closet in the club. He studied the layout of each room and where that room was in reference to all of the other rooms in the club. If someone was really being sent over to the club, Booth figured out that they may try to use one of the rooms as a hideout until the club closed for the night and then make their move. It's what he would do. After studying every room, Booth decided that the best room for someone to hide out in would be the cloak room. He would make sure to keep an eye on it tomorrow night. Who ever Arastoo was sending over would not have an easy night of it tomorrow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the club closed down, Booth talked Brennan into going to the Royal Diner for some coffee. Arriving at the diner, Booth walked towards the back and took a seat at a familiar table. Sitting down Booth said, "They make the best pie here Bren. They best in D.C."

Sitting down across from Booth, Brennan said, "It's been a long time since we've been here, Booth. Do you remember this place?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure. Didn't we use to come here all of the time?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, we did. We stopped coming because you said that you needed to stop eating pie at four in the morning."

Frowning, Booth said, "I said that? Well, I obviously had something wrong with me."

Putting her hand on Booth's hand, Brennan said, "I think it's wonderful that you're getting some of your memories back."

Looking down at the table top, Booth said, "Yeah. It is."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Still Interesting?


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad your still interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next evening, Booth stayed in the area of the cloak room as much as possible. He had talked to Angela and Daisy earlier in the evening and asked them both to be on the look out for anyone who didn't seem to be a regular. He was especially interested in anyone that asked a lot of questions about him or Brennan. Both Angela and Daisy showed some concern about Booth's questions; but, Booth told them not to worry about it. He just needed them to keep an eye open. They had both agreed.

Angela, worried that Booth might be having a problem and not willing to tell anyone, told Brennan about their conversation as soon as she could. Brennan listened patiently and then told Angela to do what Booth said to do. He probably had a good reason. When Angela left the office, Brennan went out into the club and looked for Booth. She found him talking to Sweets at the bar.

Walking up behind Booth, Brennan put her hand on Booth's arm. Smiling, Booth turned around and put his hand on Brennan's hand. "Heah, Bren. How's your evening going?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Can I talk to you Booth? In private?"

Nodding his head, Booth walked with Brennan off the platform and over to her office. Entering Brennan's office, Booth walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking up at Brennan, Booth said, "Ok, which one had the big mouth? Angela or Daisy?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't know what you mean, Booth. I just wanted to talk to you ."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Angela. Ok, what did she tell you?"

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan said, "Booth what's going on? Angela said you wanted to know if anyone is asking questions about us."

Putting his hand on Brennan's knee, Booth said, "Max told me that he heard that there might be some drug dealing going on here. I'm just making sure that if there is, I can pinpoint who it is."

Nodding her head, "And you'll call the police and let them know about it?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure. I'd be too scared to get involved with drug dealers. I'll let the cops deal with it, if it's true."

Reassured, Brennan said, "Good. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Smiling, Booth said, "Nah, not me. I would never step in to something dangerous like that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The club usually closed down during the week at around 4 a.m. Booth had kept an eye on the cloak room and had noticed someone walk into the room at around 2 a.m. and as far as he could tell, he didn't come back out. At around 2:30 a.m., Booth walked into the cloak room and closed the door. Turning on the light, he called out. "Ok, you can come out now."

Seeing that it wouldn't do any good to continue hiding, Dick Worstenbach stepped out of his hiding place and walked over to where Booth was standing. Smiling, Worstenbach punched his right hand in his left hand. "You know, you've been given a very good offer for this club. Why don't you take the offer?"

Frowning, Booth said, "I don't want to sell. You tell Arastoo that I'm not selling and sending you isn't going to make me change my mind."

Smiling, Worstenbach said, "Well, we really haven't talked yet. I can be very persuasive."

Snaking out his right arm, Booth punched Worstenbach in the nose. Shaking his head, Worstenbach said, "You shouldn't have done that sonny." Reaching his arm out, Worstenbach tried to punch Booth. Stepping back, Booth said, "Well don't say I didn't warn you."

Stepping back in closer to Worstenbach, Booth proceeded to pummel his opponent until the man was unconscious. Standing over the man, Booth bent down and pulled out a gun from Worstenbach's jacket pocket. Shaking his head, Booth put the gun in the waist band of his pants. Opening the door to the room, Booth looked around and didn't see anyone around the cloak room. Going back into the room, Booth pulled some heavy twine out of his jacket pocket and tied up Worstenbach's hands and feet. Pulling a scarf out of a coat hanging against the side wall, Booth stuffed it into Worstenbach's mouth. Booth then dragged his captive over towards some boxes of liquor stored on the side of the room. Moving some boxes, Booth then dragged Worstenbach behind the space Booth created. Stepping over to the door, Booth looked around, didn't see anyone and walked out of the room.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After the club closed and Brennan was in her office doing paper work, Booth told Brennan that he was going to go home, he had a headache again and wanted to go home. Brennan seeing that Booth seemed to be a little tired, told him that she would get Wendell to drive her home once she was done. Nodding his head, Booth left Brennan's office and went back to the cloak room. Moving the boxes, Booth looked down at Worstenbach. Seeing that Worstenbach was awake, Booth took the gun out of his waist band and pointed it at Worstenbach.

"You know I used to be an Army Ranger?" Booth asked.

Shaking his head, Worstenbach started to worry.

Smiling, Booth said, "We have a saying in the Rangers. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

Kneeling over his victim, Booth put the gun next to Worstenbach's left eye and said, "Do you know what that means?"

Shaking his head, Worstenbach started to sweat.

Smiling Booth said, "It means that we don't take any shit from anyone. Including idiots like you and your boss." Moving the gun to his captives forehead, Booth pressed the gun very hard into his captives head. "You know, I could kill you and bury your body in a place where they would never find it."

Seeing Worstenbach lose the color in his face, Booth laughed. "I'll tell you what, I want you to deliver a message for me to your boss. I mean, you'll do that for me, won't you?"

Nodding his head, Worstenbach started to breath a little easier.

"You tell your boss that I'm a trained sniper. I was one of the best when I was in the Rangers. If he doesn't believe me, have him spend some of that money of his and have someone look up my service record." Looking a little intently at Worstenbach, Booth said, "Now this is the important part of my message so I hope you're paying attention."

Seeing that he had his captives' full attention, Booth continued, "You tell Arastoo that if he sends anyone else after me, my wife, or anyone I know, I'll track him down and put a bullet between his eyes. Body guards won't mean a thing to me because I can kill someone from over a thousand yards away. Hell, he won't even know I'm around until he feels the bullet enter his head."

Smacking his hands together, Booth said, "Thwack. He'll be dead. And guess what, I'll then come after you and anyone else associated with Arastoo. Do you understand my message? Am I clear?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Worstenbach leaned away from the gun poked against his head.

Smiling, Booth said, "Good. Let your boss know that he needs to keep something else in mind. I'm insane. I know it. My family knows it. I'll never serve anytime in jail. I already have a rep as being brain damaged. They'll just lock me away from the normal people. Of course, it will be too late for you and Arastoo. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Again, Worstenbach nodded his head.

Smirking, Booth took the butt end of the gun and tapped it hard against his captives head. Loading Worstenbach's unconcious body up onto his shoulder, Booth carried his captive out to his car and put him into the trunk of his car and drove the car out to Arlington National Cemetery. Arriving, Booth parked his car at the back of the cemetery and got out of his car. Looking around and not seeing anyone, Booth dumped Worstenbach out of the trunk of his car. Dragging him over to a grave, Booth dropped his captive, cut the twine from his hands and feet, put the twine in his pocket, walked back to his car and drove home.

Ooooooooooooooooo

A fierce Booth is a dangerous Booth. What do you think?


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth told Brennan that he planned on visiting his cousin, Chef, before going into the club. Brennan thought it was a nice idea and told him that she would see him at the club later that evening. She would have Zach come and get her and take her to the club. That way Booth didn't have to drive to the club and then over to the restaurant.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After getting directions from Brennan, for Chef's restaurant, Booth drove over to see his cousin. Booth thought it was interesting that he knew the streets of D.C. so well. At least his dream memories were useful when it came to that.

Booth found Chef in his office. It was four hours before the dinner crowd would start to come and Chef was trying to take care of some paper work. Knocking on the office doorframe, Booth said, "Heah, Chef, I came for a visit. Is that alright?"

Smiling, Chef looked at Booth and said, "Well, well. Booth. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Smiling back, Booth walked across the office and sat down in the chair across from Chef's desk. "I need to talk to someone and you're the only one I can trust."

Frowning, Chef said, "This sounds serious. You do remember I'm a chef, Booth, don't you? I'm not a psychologist."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah; but, you're my cousin. I need to talk about something and I can't talk to Bren about it. Since you are my cousin, I figure that there has to be some loyalty to me and anything I tell you would stay with you. I don't want you to pass this on to anyone else."

Nodding his head, Chef said, "Now you have me intrigued. How could I say no? Fire away."

Looking at the top of Chef's desk, Booth said, "When I woke up from my dream, in the hospital, I told Bren that we weren't married. I didn't remember being married to her. In my dream I was just her best friend. Later, when I saw that my memory loss was really wearing her down, I told her that I remembered being married to her in this reality."

Concerned about where this was going, Chef nodded his head and said, "You lied to her."

Looking up at Chef, Booth said, "I did. The weird thing is, last night, out of the blue, I remembered that in my dream world, I was married to Bren. We weren't just best friends. She was my wife. I don't have any memories from this world. Absolutely none; but, I now remember that I was married to Bren in my dream world."

Nodding his head, Chef said, "What do you think that means?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't know. I understand my dream world most of the time. If I can't rely on my dream world memories then I can't trust anything that comes out of my head. Maybe I really am insane."

Shaking his head, Chef said, "I don't think so, Booth. Granted, you do have a weird condition. I don't know what it means; but, I can assure you, you aren't insane. You have memories from some dream you had while you were in a coma. Somehow they seem to have replaced the memories from your real life. The thing is, I think you really didn't lose your memories from this life, at least not completely. You recognize everyone that you should. They may not be who you think they are; but, you do know them. You seem to be the same person you always were. You're kind when you need to be. Your patient when you should be. You love Bren. I know you do and you know you do. Now you tell me that you remember being married to Bren. I think your dream memories are just your real life memories wrapped up in some strange wrapping paper. They're your real memories, just altered so we have a hard time recognizing them. How you react to everyone is pretty much how you've always reacted to them. As far as I can tell, you don't treat anyone differently than you always have. I think that's a very important thing. A prime example of this is that you're angry at Jared all of the time. That makes believe more than anything else that you're quite sane. Now if you were suddenly sweet and lightness with your brother, then, I would insist that they lock you up because there would definitely be something wrong with you."

Nodding is head, Booth said, "So you don't think I'm insane?"

Frowning, Chef said, "Absolutely not. You're as sane as I am. Of course, that may not be the compliment I meant it to be. Sylvia says I'm quite barmy." Smiling, Chef said, "Look Booth, you dreamed that you really were married to Bren. That sounds to me, like your dream world is starting to line up with your real life memories. That's a good thing."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks, Gordon Gordon. I needed to hear someone, other than Bren, tell me that I'm not nuts. Bren loves me and tries to protect me all of the time. I trust you to be honest with me."

Smiling, Chef said, "Well of course you do. I'm the finest Chef psychologist in the D.C. area.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Booth was sitting in Brennan's office talking to her about some orders that came in that afternoon. They had been looking at some paper work on Brennan's desk when they heard someone knock on Brennan's door frame. Looking up, Booth and Brennan saw a middle aged man standing in the door way. Seeing that he had Booth and Brennan's attention, the man stepped into the room and said, "Hello. My name is Bill Truax. I work for Arastoo Vaziri. He sent me over to let you know that he's withdrawn his offer for your club. He is no longer interested in buying your club."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Please tell Arastoo that we understand and we thank him for accepting that we don't want to sell the club. Booth and I really appreciate it."

Looking from Brennan to Booth, Bill stared at Booth and said, "Mr. Vaziri wanted me to make sure you understand that he won't be bothering you again. He wants to be your friend. If you ever need anything just call him and he'll be more than happy to help you."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Tell Mr. Vaziri that I understand." Lifting his right hand, he made his right hand into an imitation gun and pretended to shoot. Booth said, "I completely understand."

Swallowing hard, Bill nodded his head and left the office.

Turning, Brennan asked, "Why did you do pretend to shoot a gun at Mr. Truax?"

Turning to Brennan, Booth said, "Oh, I was just playing around. I didn't mean anything by it."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "You have the strangest sense of humor, Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? A few reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate all of them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The nightclub business turned out to be fairly interesting to Booth. It wasn't his first career choice, or even his second or third; but, it was interesting. Booth had noticed an interesting character that hung out at the bar almost very night and had found out that he was a writer. In fact, he wrote crime novels. Sweets had said his name was Jack Hodgins.

One evening, when Jack showed up at the club, Booth found Jack sitting at the end of the bar, writing on a napkin. Sitting down next to Jack, Booth tried to look at the napkin. Jack noticing the interest, looked up, "Can I help you?" Jack asked.

Smiling, Booth asked, "What are you writing?"

Frowning, Jack said, "Just observations."

Nodding, Booth said, "Observations?"

Looking at Booth, Jack said, "Since when do you care what I'm doing?"

Surprised, Booth asked, "Excuse me?"

"You usually ignore me. You've told me in the past that as long as I buy something I can hang around and make notes about the people I see. You've also told me that you don't like crime novels so you aren't interested in what I'm doing." Jack said. "So why the sudden interest now?"

Rubbing the side of his head, Booth smiled and said, "I'm interested in everyone that comes in to the club. I may not have time to talk with everyone; but, I do keep track of those people that come here all of the time. Do you have a problem with that?"

Shaking his head slowly, Jack looked at Booth very closely. "You've changed."

Frowning, Booth said, "I've changed? What do you mean?"

"Look you have a reputation as being a nice guy; but, everyone also knows that you don't have patience when it comes to interacting with your customers. That's fine. That's what you have Angela and Daisy for. I'm just not sure why you're interested in me now. I heard you've been sick. Maybe something happened while you were ill and you changed." Jack picked up his drink and sipped it.

Smiling, Booth said, "So, it's not possible that I'm just interested in you because I want to be a good club owner?"

Shaking his head, Jack said, "No. You were looking at what I was writing down on the napkin. Why?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Words interest me. I also have a question for you."

Curious, Jack asked, "What's the question?"

"How do you come up with the ideas for your stories?" Booth asked, "Do you read about them somewhere and get the idea to write about them from that or do you have dreams and get your ideas from them?"

Smiling, Hodgins said, "I get most of my ideas from newspapers and news magazines. I then try to think about how I can humanize the story enough so that people would want to read about it."

Frowning, Booth said, "So you've never had a dream that seemed real enough to write about it?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "No. I barely remember my dreams. Do you remember your dreams?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah. My dreams are very vivid. They're very hard to forget."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "They must be pretty interesting if your willing to mention them to a stranger."

Smiling, Booth said, "Who said you're a stranger?"

Puzzled, Hodgins said, "What does that mean?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Never mind. It's too complicated to explain."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two days since Arastoo had withdrawn his offer for the club and it seemed to be quiet. As far as Booth was concerned, that was fine with him. He could use the peace. He didn't like to think of himself as a violent man; but, he knew that when it came to his family and friends, he would do whatever it took to protect them. He had thought about keeping Worstenbach's gun, but in the end, he threw it in the Potomac River. Keeping the gun would just invite trouble.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting at a table near the bar looking at his email, on his IPhone, when Jared came up to the table and sat down. "Well Seeley, word on the street is, Arastoo withdrew his offer for the club."

Not looking up from his phone, Booth shrugged his shoulder and said, "Yeah, that's right."

Frowning, Jared said, "Why'd he do that?"

Shrugging his shoulders again, Booth said, "I don't know."

Shaking his head, Jared looked over Booth's shoulder and started to stare at Brennan who was talking to Angela at the end of the platform. "Wow, she's beautiful," Jared thought. "I wish she was interested in me."

Feeling Booth's eyes on him, Jared stopped staring at Brennan and looked at Booth. Blushing, Jared said, "One of my informants said he heard that you got into a fight with someone a couple of days ago. He thought the guy was some muscle that Arastoo sent over here to talk to you. It didn't turn out too well for the muscle. Is that why Arastoo withdrew his offer?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I didn't get into a fight with anyone. It's been very peaceful around here for the last few days. That's just the way I like it too."

Frowning, Jared said, "You know, some day, you're going to get hurt taking matters into your own hands. If you were being threatened by someone, you should have called me. I'm a cop. It's my job to help the helpless."

Brennan had seen Jared sitting at Booth's table and had decided to join them. Arriving at the table, she sat down and heard Jared's last comment to Booth. Turning to Booth, Brennan said, "Did you get into a fight with someone Booth?"

Smiling, Booth said, "No, of course not. When would I have gotten into a fight? Jared just heard some rumor and decided to take it as gospel."

Smiling, Brennan turned to Jared and said, "Booth is a very peaceful man and doesn't like violence, Jared. That's why he got out of the army. You're informant probably mixed Booth up with someone else."

Staring at Brennan, Jared said, "Maybe. I did hear that Arastoo withdrew his offer for the club. The fight was supposed to be connected to that."

Putting his hand on Brennan's hand, Booth said, "Honey, Arastoo probably withdrew his offer because he got tired of asking. It's not my fault if someone is going to spread wild rumors about why he withdrew his offer. You know I wouldn't do anything to upset you and I know getting into fights would do that."

Turning his head and looking at Jared, Booth said, "I would appreciate it if you would keep you rumors to yourself, Jared. I don't want you upsetting Bren. She has enough to worry about. She doesn't need you to add to them."

Looking at Booth, Jared said, "Fine. Just stay out of trouble." Getting up from his chair, Jared said, "You know Seeley. Someday you're going to try to take care of something your way and it's going to get you hurt." Seeing that Booth didn't have a response, Jared shook his head, turned around and left.

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "He's just concerned about you Booth. He really does like you."

Smiling, Booth said, "You mean, he really likes you. He barely tolerates me."

"Of course he likes you Booth. He's your brother. And yes, he does like me because I'm your wife."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth said, "Sure."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good? Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the alerts.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next afternoon, Brennan had to leave the club during the afternoon, to go to a doctor's appointment. Booth wanted to go with her; but, she insisted it was just for her annual physical and she would rather go alone. "You fidget too much in a doctor's office. I'll be fine."

Frowning, Booth said, "OK. Bren, you'd tell me if there was anything wrong with you, wouldn't you?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course I would. We're partners."

Nodding his head, Booth watched her leave his office. He had noticed that she was tired lately and he worried that he was the cause of it. She had too much stress put on her lately. She was a rock; but, even rocks wear down.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

While Brennan was at the doctor's office, Max dropped by to see Booth.

Knocking on the door frame to Booth's office, Max walked in and sat down on Seeley's couch.

Looking up from some paper work, Booth looked at Max and said, "You know, some day you're going to actually check to see if it's ok to come into my office, instead of just barging in and I'm going to die from shock."

Smiling, Max said, "Ha, very funny. You worry to much about social protocols. I need to talk you."

Staring at Max, Booth said, "What if I don't want to talk to you? Do I get a say in it?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "Well, actually no. I need to talk to you so sit there and listen."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth looked at Max.

Seeing that Booth was going to cooperate, Max said, "I heard Arastoo withdrew his offer for the club."

"Is that a question or a statement?" Booth asked.

"Oh, it's a statement. My question is how did you manage to get him to do that?" Max asked.

"I didn't get him to do anything," Booth said. "He probably got tired of me saying no and decided to quit wasting his time."

Smiling, Max said, "Yeah, I don't think so. My guy that works for Arastoo, said his boss sent someone over here a few days ago to try to make you see that it was in your best interest to sell the club. The next thing he knew, Arastoo was withdrawing any offers on the club and he told his people to leave you alone. You did something."

Unfolding his arms, Booth rested his arms on the desk in front of him and said, "If he sent someone over here, I didn't see him. Besides, why is my business your business? For a city councilman, you're pretty damn nosy."

Shaking his head, Max said, "There you go again. I'm just trying to look out for your best interests and all you want to do is treat me like I'm your enemy. I'm not your enemy. I actually like you and consider you a friend of mine."

Frowning, Booth said, "A friend, huh? Well, let me tell you, friend. If someone came around here and if they threatened me or my wife and if they tried to hurt us in anyway, they just might find themselves visiting a hospital. If they took it too far, they could end up in an unmarked grave somewhere."

Frowning, Max said, "Are you telling me you killed someone?"

Grimacing, Booth said, "Of course not. I'm not a killer. I try to use reason whenever I can; but, if that doesn't work, you should know, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself and my family. I was in the Rangers a few years ago. They gave me some skill sets you may not be aware of. I wouldn't push to find out what those skills are. They might make you very unhappy."

"I'm unhappy now. The guy I work for wants his money for me helping you get the zoning changed for your club. He may not be the pushover Arastoo is." Max said,

Smiling, Booth said, "Who said Arastoo was a pushover. If you think everyone around you is a pushover then your making a mistake. No one around here is going to pushed over with a feather. You'd better be paying attention to what I'm saying Max. This is the last time I going tell you this, no money, no way."

Getting up from the couch, Max said, "OK, whatever happens now won't be my fault. Just remember that."

Glaring at Max, Booth said, "Oh, if anyone tries anything against me or my wife, you will be the only person I will blame. I'll come after you and make you wish you had never been born."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Why won't you believe me when I say I work for someone else? I do and believe me that person scares the hell out of me. He should scare the hell out of you too." Seeing that Booth didn't believe him, Max left the office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, after the club had closed for the evening, Brennan looked for Booth and found him in his office talking to Wendell. When Wendell saw Brennan, he got up from his chair and told Booth and Brennan that he was going to make sure all of the exits were locked.

After Wendell left the office, Brennan walked around Booth's desk and sat on his lap. Smiling Booth said, "And what can I do for you Mrs. Booth?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Well, as you know, I went to the doctor's office this afternoon and I found out why I'm so tired lately."

Concerned, Booth said, "You're not sick are you Bren?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No. I'm very healthy. That's probably a good thing too, considering I'm pregnant."

Smiling, Booth said, "Wow, you're pregnant?" Hugging Brennan, Booth said, "That's the best news I've ever heard. You've made me so happy, Bren. You know I love only you."

Smiling Brennan said, "I love you to Booth. I've loved you since the day we met. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You'll never lose me, Bren. I can't live without you."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over towards Booth and kissed him. She was so happy.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Please let me know what you think of my story so far. I know there is a lot of kissing going on in this story; but, I can't help it.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had never been so happy. Sure in his dream world he had a son named Parker; but, that was his dream world. This was his real life and the woman he loved was pregnant with his child. He hoped Brennan would have a daughter. He wanted to have a little girl just like Brennan. Quirks and all, Brennan was the only one he could ever truly love. They were made for each other. To have a daughter, that was just like Brennan, would be heaven to Booth. He would be the luckiest man on Earth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That morning, Booth was sitting on the couch, in his apartment, watching the news on a local channel when he thought he heard a noise. Listening, Booth became very still.

Brennan had been washing the dishes when Booth had gone into the living room with his cup of coffee. After she finished, she walked into the living room and sat down next to Booth. Seeing that he was sitting so very still, Brennan realized that Booth was having another one of his trance spells. Worried, Brennan leaned over towards Booth and hugged him. Calling to him, Brennan said, "Booth. Booth you need to come back to me. Please Booth, don't leave me."

Hearing Brennan, Booth realized that he was sitting on the couch next to Brennan. She was hugging him and she was weeping. Understanding that he must have went into one of those damn trances, Booth realized that he had upset Brennan again. He also realized that his cup of coffee was on the floor where he had dropped it. Some of the coffee had splashed on his pant legs and shoes. Thankful for that protection, Booth tried to bend over and pick up his cup; but, Brennan wouldn't let him go.

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "I'm sorry, Bren. Get me a rag and I'll clean that up."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth. Don't worry about the coffee. Are you all right?"

Patting her back, Booth said, "Sure, Bren. It looks like I did one of those trance things again. I'm sorry if I scared you. I wish knew what causes those."

Smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes, Brennan said, "I wish we knew what caused them too. They make me afraid for you."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I know. I'm sorry. I don't think it will do any good talking to the doctor about it. I think it's just something that's going to happen once in awhile. As long as you're here to wake me up, I think it will be ok. It's just something in my head."

Breaking her hug, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "I'll always be here for you, Booth. I'll never leave you like you'll never leave me."

Smiling, Booth hugged Brennan. "I don't want to live without you Bren. I never want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Booth heard a knock at the door. Brennan had gone out to do a little grocery shopping and Booth had wanted to stay home and watch a ballgame on TV. Brennan had worried about leaving Booth alone; but, he reminded her that the trances only happened once in awhile and he should be OK. Agreeing, Brennan said she would only be gone for about an hour.

Answering the door, Booth found himself looking at Sully. Not sure what to say to him, Booth stepped aside and let him into the apartment. Smiling, Sully walked into the apartment and looked around. Not seeing Brennan, Sully said, "Heah, Seeley. Where's Bren?"

Frowning, Booth said, "She's gone shopping. She'll be back in about thirty minutes."

Nodding his head, Sully walked over to the couch and said, "So are you going to invite me to sit down or what?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, sit down. Would you like a beer? I have some in the fridge."

Smiling, Sully said, "Sure. I could use one."

Walking into the kitchen, Booth got a beer from the fridge. Standing still for a few minutes, Booth decided that he might as was well go back into the living room and let what was going to happen, happen. He knew standing in the kitchen wasn't going to help.

Walking back into the living room, Booth handed the bottle of beer over to Sully. Booth then sat down in the chair placed across from the couch. Looking at Sully, Booth said, "Who are you?"

Laughing, Sully said, "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me that. Hank called me a few weeks ago to let me know about your memory problem. The thing is, you and I made plans, a few months ago, for me to move in with you and Bren for awhile when I moved back to the D.C. area. Is that going to be possible now?"

"You didn't answer my question. Who the hell are you?" Booth asked.

"OK." Looking at Booth very closely, Sully said, "I'm your uncle."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No way. You're too young to be my uncle. Quit screwing around and just tell me who you really are."

Laughing again, Sully said, "Your mother's father married twice. The second time he married, he married someone half his age. My mother, the second wife, had me when she had been married to your mother's father for about two years. I'm your Mom's half-brother and your uncle. See it is possible. It's weird I know; but, then again, the Sullivan family is weird. Now that you know I'm your uncle, do you want to kiss me or something?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Hell no. What do you take me for?"

Smiling Sully said, "I take you for my nephew who hasn't seen me for about thirteen months. You always were affectionate around me. I just thought I'd give you a chance to show your affection if you want to."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Bullshit."

Laughing, Sully leaned back against the couch and drank from his bottle of beer. "Well your memory may be gone; but, at least you know not to believe everything you hear. I'm your uncle, that's true. You do like me, that's true too. You don't kiss me though. That's too bad though. I've been told I'm a pretty good kisser. My ex-wife says that I'm the best kisser she's ever met. It was the one thing she regretted that she would have to give up when we got divorced."

Staring at Sully, Booth thought, "What the hell is keeping Bren?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I like Sully so I wanted to add him to Booth's family. What do you think?


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Bones. If I did, I would bring back Sully for a few episodes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been gone for about an hour and half when she finally came back from the store. Walking into the apartment, she noticed that she and Booth had company.

Seeing Brennan walk through the door, Booth jumped up from his chair and walked over to Brennan. "Hey Honey, do you need me to go and get anything from the car?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, there are some bags in the back seat. I can go get them if you don't want to go get them."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, that's ok, I'll go get them." Turning around and looking at Sully, Booth leaned towards Brennan and whispered, "What ever you do, don't leave me alone with that guy."

Puzzled, Brennan nodded her head. Booth seeing that Brennan had agreed with his request, left the apartment to go get the bags from the car.

Walking over to Sully, Brennan kissed him on the cheek and asked, "What have you been telling Booth? I don't think you should treat him like you normally do. He doesn't know who you are. Does he?"

Smiling, Sully said, "Nah, he had to ask me who I was. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him I was his uncle. I sure wish I had taken a picture of his face. It was priceless."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "That's what I mean. Booth's sense of humor has always been strange; but, your sense of humor takes a lot of getting use to. Until Booth is more comfortable with you around, I think you should try to be more serious. I think you scared Booth."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "Scared Seeley? Not likely. Annoyed him is more like it. You know he's always been a little embarrassed that he has me for an uncle. I sure would hate it if I had an uncle only one year older than me."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth sat in the car for a few minutes. He didn't want to deal with Sully. If Sully was his uncle then this just made the whole thing even worse. In his dream world, Sully had slept with Brennan. How was he supposed to deal with that? Cursing, Booth finally gave up, got the bags out of the car and went back up to the apartment. Taking a deep breath, Booth then walked into the apartment. Carrying the bags into the kitchen, he started to put everything up.

After he was done, Booth got a glass down from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of tea. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Booth looked at this glass and thought about who else might just drop into his life. As far as Booth was concerned, he didn't want any more relatives. "I sure as hell don't want an uncle just a year older than me either," Booth thought.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to come out of the kitchen, Sully looked at Brennan, got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Brennan, remembering her promise, followed Sully and stood in the kitchen doorway. Sully, walked across the kitchen and sat down at the table across from Booth.

Frowning, Sully said, "OK, Seeley. I'm sorry. I know you don't remember me and I know it wasn't fair to tease you like that."

Booth nodded his head; but, he refused to look up at Sully. He still didn't know what to do with Sully.

Seeing that Booth wasn't ready to say anything to him, Sully said, "You know, when my sister, your mother, died, I didn't have many relatives left. My parents died in a car crash and I ended being raised by my mother's sister, Julie. Your mother then died a couple of years after that from cancer. Aunt Julie died last year from a heart attack. I never counted your father as a relative. I never could stand the guy. So anyways, after that, all I had was you and Jared. You're my nephews, it's true; but, I've really always thought of you both more like my brothers. If you don't want to be in my life anymore, then all I'll have left is Jared. Do you really want me to suffer like that?"

Smiling, Booth looked at Sully. "No, I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy. What do I call you? Don't ask me to call you Uncle something because that's not going to happen."

Smiling, Sully said, "Thanks, Seeley. You call me Sully. Well sometimes you call me Asshole; but, that's only when you're trying to be extra affectionate with me."

Smiling, Booth said, "Asshole."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Letting Sully know it was ok to move in to the guest bedroom, Booth went out for a walk. He told Brennan he needed to think about a few things. She was concerned; but, she let him go by himself. She was afraid that she had been smothering Booth ever since he had left the hospital. She was comfortable with him driving back and forth from the apartment to the club. She just felt nervous when he wanted to go to new places. She needed to trust that Booth wasn't as helpless as she continued to think he was. He was a grown man and she needed to treat him like that. Now that he was going to be a father, Brennan thought it was very important that Booth start working on his confidence. Letting him leave the apartment without her was a way to show her confidence in him.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth had been walking around the block over and over again for about a half hour when he noticed that someone was following him. While he had been strolling around the same block, he would stop once in awhile and stare in a store window. He just did it to have something to look at. He wasn't really looking for anything. At first, he put it down to his imagination; but, since he had circled the same block about three times, he knew he shouldn't be seeing the same guy trailing behind him. Concerned, Booth stopped and walked back to the guy and asked, "Are you following me?"

Frowning, the stalker said, "Why would I do that? Get a life buddy." The stalker then walked across the street and down the block.

Shaking his head, Booth decided to go back to his apartment. He knew the guy had been following him. Booth wasn't afraid. He was just angry. Too many people knew who he was and he didn't know who they were. This didn't seem safe to him. At least not right now.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at the apartment, Booth found Brennan in their bedroom folding clothes that she had washed and dried earlier. Closing the bedroom door, Booth walked over to the bed and sat on it.

Staring at Brennan, Booth said, "Where's Sully?"

Folding some towels, Brennan said, "He's gone down to his car to collect his bags. He's going to bring up his luggage and put them in the guest bedroom since we said he could stay with us."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned back and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Bren? Do I have any other relatives, besides the ones I've met since I've come home from the hospital?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "No, Booth. You've now met everyone that's related to you. There won't be any more surprises walking through the door anytime soon."

Nodding, Booth said, "That's good. I'd like to be able to count on that for awhile."

Walking over and sitting down on the bed, next to Booth, Brennan put her hand on his chest. "Booth, you're doing fine. If I was in your situation, I'm not sure I could have handled the situation as well as you have. You've been very brave and I really admire you."

Smiling, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and pulled her towards him. Kissing her, Booth whispered into Brennan's ear, "You're the reason why I can be brave, Bren. Without you, I'd be locked up somewhere. Thanks for helping me work my way through this. You have more patience with me than anyone I know."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Interesting?


	29. Chapter 29

I didn't get any reviews for my last two chapters. Did this story take a turn to the boring? Let me know if I should continue this story. Thanks.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening Booth and Brennan took Sully to the club with them. Sully had just been discharged from the Army after serving his second tour in Iraq and Sully said he wanted to have a little fun. Booth had told Sully that he could go to the club and Booth would set up a tab for Sully. Booth told his uncle that he could order what ever he wanted to drink and Booth would pick up the tab at the end of the night.

"Just don't order champagne or any real expensive Scotch. I'm generous; but, not to a fault." Booth said.

Laughing, Sully said, "You know, that's what I always tell Jared. You're generous as long as it doesn't cost you too much."

Frowning, Booth felt that he had just been insulted. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not so he didn't say anything. Sully seemed to have the same strange sense of humor in this life that he had in Booth's dream world. It could be childish and abrasive; but, Sully didn't mean any harm in the words he said. He was just trying to be funny. Since Brennan considered Booth's jokes and sense of humor to be suspect, Booth figured that there was definitely something wrong with his families sense of humor. "Apparently we think we have a sense of humor when we really don't", Booth thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sully had a good time that night. He danced with any girl that would dance with him and then drank too much. Booth kept an eye on Sully for most of the evening. When Booth noticed that Sully could no longer keep his eyes open, he decided that Sully had really had enough for one night. Getting Wendell to help him, Booth half carried Sully to his office and laid him on the couch. Thanking Wendell, Booth then decided to stay in his office and look over some inventories that Brennan had forwarded to him. He had been in his office for about an hour when Clark showed up.

Walking into Booth's office, Clark walked over to Booth's desk and said, "Well, I've given you a few days to look into my background. When are you going to book my act for your club?"

Looking up at Clark, Booth shook his head and said, "Sorry. I did check into your background and found out that you do have gang ties. I'm not booking your act."

Angry, Clark said, "What the hell? I do not have gang ties. Where the hell are you getting your information from?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Your brother is the leader of the local gang. You're telling me that isn't a gang tie?"

Shaking his head, Clark said, "What my brother is doesn't have anything to do with me. He belongs to a gang. I don't. I don't see why I have to be penalized for what he is. Man, that isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair," Booth said. "You're a fool if you believe it is. I can't book you because your brother's crew may decide it's ok to hang out at my club. I can't allow that. Unless you know of a way to keep your brother's people away from the club then I can't book you."

Nodding his head, Clark said, "So if I can guarantee that no gang members will come to the club because of me, you'll book my act?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure. You have a pretty good act. Work something out and I won't have a problem hiring you; but, I need a guarantee. No guarantee no act."

Smiling, Clark said, "I'll be back."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the club shut down for the evening, Booth had Wendell help him take Sully to his car. Brennan wanted to stay and work on something so Wendell was going to drive her home when she was ready to leave. In the mean time, Booth got to baby sit Sully.

Arriving home, Booth managed to get Sully out of the car; but, Sully refused to walk to the apartment. He sat on the ground next to the car and refused to move. Angry, Booth pulled Sully up and then squatting down, had Sully fall across his right shoulder. Booth figured it was either carry Sully or drag him. Carrying would be faster. Arriving at the elevator, Booth let Sully slide off his shoulder and sit on the floor. When the elevator arrived, Booth just walked into the elevator and dragged Sully in after him. Once the elevator arrived on the third floor, Booth again got Sully on his shoulder and carried him to the door of his apartment. By that time, Booth was very aggravated. Opening the door, Booth walked in to his apartment, walked over to the couch and dumped Sully on it.

"The hell with you." Booth said. Walking into his bedroom, Booth took of his shoes and jacket and lay down. "I'll change my clothes in a little while," Booth thought. Closing his eyes, Booth promptly fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

At 5:00 a.m., Brennan came home to find Sully on the couch and Booth lying on their bed in his clothes. Waking Booth up, Brennan told Booth to at least change his clothes before he went to bed. Grumbling, Booth took off his clothes and put on some running shorts. Feeling like his back was starting to hurt, Booth took some ibuprofen before he went back to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Early that afternoon, Booth found out he had a problem. His back was killing him. Moaning, Booth managed to get out of bed and walk into the bathroom for some more ibuprofen. Downing three tablets, Booth walked back into the bedroom and sat on the chair near the closet door. Yelling out, Booth called for Brennan. Walking into the bedroom, Brennan saw Booth sitting in the chair with a look of pain on his face.

"What's the matter, Booth?" Brennan said, "Did you hurt your back last night carrying Sully into the apartment?"

Frowning, Booth said, "How do you know I carried him?"

Walking into the bedroom, drinking some Alka-Seltzer, Sully said, "I told her."

Ignoring Sully, Booth looked at Brennan and asked, "Can you fix my back? It really hurts."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't know how to do that Booth. Why are you asking me?"

Grimacing, Booth said, "Are you sure you don't know how? I thought I remembered you fixing my back a few times."

Shaking her head again, Brennan said, "No, I've never done that before. Why don't you ask Sully to fix your back? He's done it a few times."

Looking at Sully, Booth asked, "What makes you an expert on backs?"

Smiling, Sully said, "I'm an EMT. I have been for eleven years now. I studied Chiropractic medicine for a few years too. If you want me to fix your back then ask me."

Refusing to ask, Booth just sat in his chair staring at the carpet.

Walking over to where Booth was, Sully said, "Come on, get up. I won't make you ask. I'll fix it."

Nervous, Booth got up from his chair and looked at Sully. "How do I know you won't paralyze me or something?"

Shaking his head, Sully walked behind Booth, reached up and snaked his right arm across Booth's upper chest and with his other hand sort of realigned Booth's back. When Sully said he was done, Booth felt like his back was better. Nodding his head, Booth said, "Thanks."

Smiling, Sully let Booth go and stepped away from him. "You know, if you would stop picking up things that are too heavy you might not have this problem."

Exasperated, Booth gingerly turned around. "Fine. The next time you get drunk and refuse to walk, I'll leave you where fall."

Turning around, Booth grabbed some clothes out of his dresser and walked into the bathroom, firmly closing the door behind him.

Frowning, Sully looked at Brennan and said, "He is such a girl."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interesting? Reviews would let me know. Thanks.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. I appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting near the bar talking to Wendell about an incident that had happened late last night at the club when Angela walked over and asked to talk to Booth.

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, Angela. What can I do for you?"

Looking at Wendell, Angela said, "If you don't mind, it's kind of personal and I would like to talk to you alone."

Wendell, seeing that Angela didn't want to talk to Booth while he was sitting there, got up and left.

Sitting down, Angela said, "Mr. B. I have a problem and I need your help."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure, what is it, Angela?"

Frowning, Angela said, "Uh, I don't want you to take this the wrong way. Your brother, Jared, is nice; but, I need you to tell him that I don't want to date him. He's asked me, like twenty times, to go out with him and I keep telling him no; but, apparently he doesn't understand what the word no means."

Frowning, Booth said, "You should have come to me before now, Angela. You don't have to put up with crap like that."

Looking down the bar where Wendell was standing, Angela said, "Me and Wendell have recently started dating and I was going to have him talk to Jared; but, then I thought it might lead to something serious so I decided to tell you about it instead. I'm not trying to get Jared into trouble; but, he keeps bothering me and I'm afraid that Wendell is going to get involved. I don't want that to happen."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Don't worry. I'll talk to Jared about it. Next time, come to me sooner when someone is harassing you. You don't have to put up with it."

Standing up Angela smiled and said, "Thanks, Mr. B."

Leaving, Angela thought, "I hope I did the right thing."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth called Jared and asked if he could see him. Jared told Booth that he would be at the station house for about an hour; so, if he wanted to see him, then he better come now. Booth agreed. After getting off of the phone, Booth went to Brennan's office and asked Brennan where Jared worked. Booth needed to know how to get there.

After giving Booth the instructions on how to find Jared, Brennan asked, "Why do you want to go to Jared's office? He usually drops in every evening."

Frowning, Booth said, "I need to talk to him about Angela. He keeps asking her out and she doesn't want to go out with him. I want to talk to him and tell him to leave her alone."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Booth, I don't want you to get into a fight with Jared. Let me talk to him about Angela."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. I won't get into a fight with him. I'm just going to talk to him. I don't want you to get involved. Besides, it's not like I'm going to walk into a building full of cops and pick a fight with one of them. I'm not that crazy. Don't worry. It'll be OK."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Of course. I just know that you and Jared don't get along very well and I don't want you to get into trouble."

Smiling back, Booth said, "You worry too much." Leaning over her desk, Booth kissed Brennan and left.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was leaving the club when he saw Sully walking towards the club's back entrance.

Smiling Sully said, "Heah, nephew. Where are you going?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Don't call me nephew. I'm going to go see Jared."

Seeing that Booth was a little angry, Sully said, "I want to go with you. I haven't seen Jared for a long time."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. I want to talk to him about a personal matter."

Walking over to his car, Booth opened the driver's side door and said, "I don't want you to come along. This is none of your business."

Walking quickly over to the passenger side of the car, Sully opened the door and got in. "All the more reason for me to come along."

Frowning, Booth got into his car. Looking at Sully, he said, "You're a nosy son of a bitch."

Smiling, Sully said, "Yep, it runs in the family."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After arriving at the station house, Booth told the front desk that he was there to see Jared Booth. The sergeant behind the counter, called up to Jared to see if he was expecting company. After Jared confirmed that he was expecting Booth, the sergeant presented Booth with a visitors badge. Sully pointing out that he was visiting Jared also, earned a frown from the sergeant with his visitors badge.

Waiting in front of the counter, Booth looked around and decided that the place looked familiar; but, he wasn't sure why.

After eight minutes had elapsed, Jared came strolling into the room. Seeing Sully, Jared walked over to Sully and hugged him. "Heah, Uncle. Long time no see. When did you get back?"

Smiling, Sully said, "Well, Nephew, I got back a couple of days ago. I'm staying with Seeley and Bren."

Frowning, Jared looked at Booth and said, "Of course you are." Pointing to the elevator, Jared asked, "Do you want to go up to the break room and get some coffee?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I need to talk to you, in private."

Squinting his eyes a little, Jared said, "Is this something important? I'm supposed to be doing some research for Cam right now."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I think it's important."

Resigned, Jared said, "Why don't we go outside then. That's the best I can do."

Nodding his head, Booth walked towards the door and left the building. Jared looked over at Sully; but, Sully just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Jared and Sully found Booth leaning against a car, parked a little ways down the street.

Irritated, Jared walked over to where Booth was and asked, "OK, what's going on?"

"Angela came to me this afternoon and told me that you're harassing her. She wants you to stop asking her to go out on dates with you." Booth said,

Angry, Jared said, "How the hell is this your business?"

Angry himself, Booth said, "It's my business because Angela works for me and she asked me to talk to you. She's not interested in you, so leave her alone."

Drawing in a deep breath, Jared slowly let it out and said, "So you're not just happy with Bren. You want me to stay away from your girlfriend, Angela, too?"

Standing up straight, Booth made a step towards Jared; but, he was prevented from getting any closer when Sully stepped in between Booth and Jared. Looking at Jared, Sully said, "You're full of shit, Jared. Seeley only has eyes for Bren and you know it."

Shaking his head, Jared said, "He has no right interfering with my life. He does it all of the time and I'm getting sick of it."

Trying to control his temper, Booth said, "Fine Jared. We're done. You don't want me around? I can arrange that. I'm going back to the club and I'm going tell Angela that if you bother her again then she should just get a peace bond posted on you. I'm sure the brass you work for will be thrilled about that one. You don't want my help? Then you can take care of your own messes from now on."

Turning around, Booth walked down the sidewalk to his car. Getting in the driver's side, Booth waited for Sully to get into the car.

Shaking his head, Sully said to Jared, "You know Nephew, you really don't make any sense to me. Seeley was actually doing you a favor by keeping you from getting into trouble with your bosses. Why piss him off like that? This poor little brother act your doing is getting pretty old, pretty fast."

Now angry at Sully, Jared said, "I don't need his help or his interference in my life, Sully. You always liked Seeley more than me, why don't you just stay the hell out of my life too. I don't need either one of you. As crazy as Seeley is, I'm not sure it's a good idea to be around him anyways. He's insane you know."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "No, he's not. You just hope that he is so that Bren will leave him. Well, Bren will never leave him, you should know that by now. Besides, if Bren did ever leave Seeley, it wouldn't be to run to you, stupid. She doesn't even like you."

Needing to hit someone, Jared tried to hit Sully. Sully, not being a fool or anyone's punching bag, grabbed Jared's arm when Jared tried to punch him.

Glaring at Jared, Sully said, "I think you need to calm down Nephew. You're closing a door that you may not be able to open again." Forcing Jared's arm away from him, Sully shook his head, walked down the sidewalk to Booth's car and got in.

Turning to Booth, Sully said, "Well, that went well."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would let me know if you are still interested in this story. Thanks.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth and Sully got back to the club, Sully told Booth he had to leave for a job interview. Walking into the club, Booth tracked down Angela to let her know his meeting with Jared didn't come out like he had hoped it would. He advised her to threaten Jared with a peace bond or a restraining order, that might get his attention. He also wanted Angela to let him know if Jared continued to be a pest, he could always ban Jared from the club. Angela had been grateful for the advice and Booth's protection.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Late that afternoon, Booth was helping Brennan do an inventory when Clark came into the club and sent Daisy looking for Booth.

When Daisy found Booth and told him that Clark was looking for him, Booth shrugged his shoulders to Brennan's unasked question. Booth went out into the club to see what Clark wanted.

Finding Clark at the bar, Booth said, "What can I do for you?"

Turning, Clark said, "My brother is outside at the back entrance. He wants to talk to you. Out of respect for you, he said he wouldn't come into the club. He said he knows you have a rep to maintain."

Puzzled, Booth nodded and said, "OK, I'll go see him."

Booth, leaving the platform, noticed that Clark was following him. Walking out of the back doorway, Booth and Clark found Clark's brother leaning against a car.

Nodding at Clark's brother, Booth said, "I'm Seeley Booth. Can I help you?"

Smiling, Clark's brother said, "Yeah. My name is John Barasa Edison and I'm the brother of Clark." Nodding at Clark, John continued, "Clark told me that if I make sure that me and my crew stay out of your club, you'll book his act."

"That's right," Booth said. "My club is known for its anti-gang reputation. I want to keep it that way. I'm a pretty peaceful man and I don't like violence. I want to make sure that anyone that comes to my club is safe. If you can guarantee that no one in your gang will come into the club, then I'll book Clark's act."

Smiling, John said, "Not only can I guarantee that my crew will stay away from your club, I can also guarantee that no one you don't want to, will enter your club. I want my brother to get his chance. I want to see him get his cheese. Your club has a reputation for launching careers."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Good." Looking at Clark, Booth said, "You can play here."

Looking intently at Booth, John said, "You know, word on the street is you can take care of yourself. If you're a man of peace then you have a weird way of showing it."

Frowning, Booth said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, the way I heard it," John said, "Some muscle tried to force you to sell the club and then you beat the shit out of him. You also put the word out that if anyone threatens you or your wife, then the person doing the threatening, won't live to brag about it."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Nodding his head, John said, "Sure. I get it."

Smiling, Booth said, "Good. I wouldn't want you to assume you know me just by listening to idle gossip. Obviously, people have too much time on their hands. I'm a man of peace. Nothing more."

Smiling John said, "Sure and Clark Kent was just a newspaper man."

Frowning, Booth said, "I'm no superman. Far from it."

Nodding his head, John said, "Maybe; but, you aren't who you say you are either."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening Booth came down with another headache. Even though he tried not to think about it, every time he got a headache, he worried that something was really wrong with him. He wondered if the doctor really was a quack and he was dying after all. He couldn't help it; but, he also worried that he was insane. What if he really was insane; but, his insanity was so benign that everyone just let him believe he was ok because it didn't matter? He just didn't understand how he could have such a weird memory loss and not be either sick or nuts. Headaches just seemed like piling on to Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth told Brennan that he had a headache, Brennan called Sully to come get Booth and bring him home. Sully had stayed home to watch a ballgame so he wasn't very enthusiastic about ferrying Booth home. He agreed to come get Booth; but, he wanted to wait until the last ending. Booth agreed that it wasn't important that he get home right away and a half hour wouldn't make a difference, one way or the other.

At around 11:30 p.m., Sully arrived at the club and found Booth lying on his couch in his office. "Heah, Nephew." Sully said, "Your ride is here."

Frowning, Booth sat up and said, "Don't call me Nephew. Where did you park your car?"

Smiling, Sully said, "It's in the back next to your car. If we hurry home, I might be able to watch the last of a west coast game that's playing right now."

Getting up from the couch, Booth walked out of his office, Sully following. After they had left the club and were walking towards Sully's car, a stranger stepped out of the darkness, holding a gun and said, "You two. Stop."

Turning around, Booth said, "If you're planning on robbing us, then your wasting your time. I don't carry more that forty bucks on me and Sully here is broke."

Frowning, the stranger said, "Shut up and listen, you've been given more than enough time to pay back Max for the job he did for you. His boss had been more than patient. He's decided that your time is up. Agree to pay Max what you owe him or I'll send you to the hospital." Looking at Sully, he continued, "Both of you."

"Whoa," Sully said, holding up his hands, "Why shoot me? I don't have anything to do with this club."

Smiling, the stranger said, "Ever hear of peripheral damage? You're peripheral damage."

Frowning, Booth said, "It's been five years since Max got the zoning change. Why does he want it so bad now?"

"I don't think you understand the situation," the stranger said, "Max works for someone else now. His boss wants all past due bills paid. That includes yours."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'm not"

Before Booth could finish his sentence, a shot rang out from the back of the alley and the stranger fell down.

Ducking behind Sully's car, Booth and Sully waited to see if any more shots were going to be fired. Peeking over the trunk, Booth didn't see anyone. It was fairly dark in the back of the alley so Booth didn't really think he could see anyone if they were there. Sitting down on the ground next to the car, Booth got his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed 911. Turning to Sully, Booth said, "You couldn't park out front?"

After Booth got off the phone with the emergency operator, Booth called Brennan and told her about the shooting. After reassuring her that he and Sully were ok, Booth asked that she stay in the club for now. He would come back into the club once the cops came. Agreeing, Brennan told Booth not to take any chances and she would have Wendell come to the back door and open it. If he and Sully thought they needed an escape route, they could use the back entrance to get to safety.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Interesting? What do you think? Too much going on?


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad someone is still reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The police took six minutes to arrive at the alley. Booth and Sully sat next to Sully's car while they waited for the police to show up. Wendell had opened the back door and stood just in the entrance, worrying about Booth and Sully. He had called out to them and asked them to stay where they were until the cops showed up. Sully had told Wendell that was dumb advice. "Does it look like I'm leaving where I'm at?"

Booth turned to Sully and said, "For once, keep your smart remarks to yourself."

Seeing that Booth was worried, Sully said, "Don't worry. If the shooter was going to kill us, I think he would have already done it."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I know. I just don't want you to upset Wendell. He's the worrying kind, unlike you."

Smiling, Sully said, "Oh, I worry. I just worry about important things."

Frowning, Booth said, "And this isn't important?"

Looking towards the entrance to the alley and seeing the police arrive, Sully said, "No, I worry about stuff like who the police are going to send." Pointing up the alleyway, Sully pointed out Jared approaching them with a gun drawn and crouched down.

Booth, seeing his little brother said, "Terrific."

Ooooooooooooooooo

After Jared and his partner, Cam, along with several police officers had scoured the alley, they had found out that the only ones in the alleyway were Booth, Sully and a dead body.

Approaching Booth and Sully, Cam saw that they were still sitting down next to the car. "You can get up now. Tell me what happened."

Getting up, Booth looked back towards where the body was and said to Cam, "Sully and I were walking to his car, when that guy walked towards us with a gun in his hand. He demanded money from us. Before we could get our wallets out of our pockets, we heard a shot fired and saw the guy fall down. We ducked down behind this car and dialed 911. I then called my wife and she sent Wendell to open the back door just in case we needed to make a run for it."

Frowning, Cam said, "Why were you in the alley at this time of night?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Booth said, "I have a headache. Sully came to the club to drive me home."

Smiling, Cam said, "I'll bet this didn't help your headache."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not hardly. Can we go now?"

Shaking her head in return, Cam said, "Would you mind if we did a quick swab of both you and your friends hands?"

Looking at Booth, Sully said, "They want to check our hands to see if we have gunshot residue on them."

Turning to look at Sully, Booth said sarcastically, "No kidding."

Turning back to Cam, Booth said, "Sure. Go ahead."

Shaking his head, Sully asked Cam, "Don't you need a warrant for that?"

Interested, Cam said, "Do I need one?"

Irritated, Booth said, "Just let them swab your hands, Sully. I want to go home and they won't let us while your screwing around."

Holding up his hands, Sully said, "Alright, don't get your panties tied in a knot."

Turning back to Cam, Sully said, "Swab away."

Nodding, Cam motioned for Jared to do the test.

Smiling, Jared said, "I better not find anything."

Not saying anything, Booth and Sully held out their hands to be tested. Once the tests came back negative, Cam told them that she would need them to come down to the station house early in the afternoon and make a statement.

Sully seeing the look on Jared's face, said, "You don't have to look so disappointed, Jared. You knew perfectly well that we didn't do anything wrong."

Smirking, Jared said, "You never know when it comes to you two. You're both nuts."

Cam, hearing the conversation, looked at Booth and Sully with renewed interest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Before leaving for home, Booth and Sully went back into the club to let Brennan know that they were ok. They found Brennan standing behind Wendell in the club's back door entranceway.

Shaking his head when Booth saw her, Booth said, "Honey, you shouldn't have been standing there. What if the shooter had come down the alley and decided to start shooting again?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I was safe enough. You and Sully were the ones in danger. I just wanted to keep and eye on you and make sure you were alright until the police arrived."

Smiling, Booth hugged Brennan.

Kissing Booth, Brennan said, "Alright, you need to go home. I know your headache must be worse by now. Everything is alright. Just go home and I'll see you after the club closes."

Nodding, Booth looked at Sully and said, "Ok, let's go. I've had enough for one night."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Please send a review my way. I would appreciate it. Thanks.


	34. Chapter 34

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After the club had closed, Brennan had Wendell escort all of her employees to their cars and then she drove home. Walking into their bedroom, Brennan found Booth asleep. Sitting on the bed, Brennan watched Booth sleep for awhile. She had been so worried when Booth had called her and told her about the shooting in the alley. She thought it was rather strange that anyone would wait in the alley for someone to come out of the club to rob them at that time of night. Patrons always left by the front door and it was too early for employees to use the back door of the club. She didn't believe in coincidence. At least not that kind of coincidence. She decided to talk to Booth when he got up and find out what was going on.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Late, that morning, Booth woke up before Brennan. Lying in bed, Booth thought about last night. Booth was angry that Max had pushed this so far. He was going to talk to Max and let him know that he was not going to put up with any more of his crap.

Rolling out of bed, Booth changed to some comfortable clothes and went into the living room. Turning on the news, he made sure the volume was down. After watching the news for awhile, Booth went into the kitchen and made coffee. Deciding to keep breakfast simple, Booth decided to eat a bowl of cereal. Looking through the boxes of cereal, Booth found that Brennan had bought only healthy cereal, again. He wished she would remember to buy Fruit Loops or King Vitamin once in awhile. Getting down a box of cereal that promised him that it would be delicious to eat, Booth poured the cereal in to his bowl. Looking at it, Booth almost changed his mind. It looked like oats with some bumpy things and some dried up cranberries in it. Shrugging his shoulders, Booth decided to eat it anyways.

Booth was eating his cereal when Sully walked into the kitchen. Not saying anything, Sully opened a cabinet door and pulled a cup down to use. Walking over to the coffee maker, Sully then poured his cup of coffee and wandered over to where Booth was sitting. Peering down at Booth's bowl, Sully said, "What the hell are you eating?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Cereal. What the hell do you think I'm eating?"

Shaking his head, Sully said, "That's Bren's idea of cereal. Do you have any Coco Puffs?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Of course not. That's a kid's cereal."

Sitting down at the table with his coffee, Sully said, "As far as I know, the only time you eat twigs and berries is when Bren forgets to buy your cereal. You may have a piss poor memory; but, I don't."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth continued to eat his cereal. Sully, seeing that Booth wasn't being very talkative, said, "You know we have to go down to the station house and give our statements this afternoon?"

Nodding his head, Booth stopped eating and said, "What are you going to say?"

Smiling, Sully said, "What you told Jared's partner last night, of course."

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to say anything, Sully said, "Ok, what's going on? I didn't ask you last night because I knew your head was hurting. Now, I want to know what the hell is going on. What was that guy talking about last night before he got shot?"

Deciding that someone else needed to know what was going on, Booth said, "About five years ago, a city councilman named Max Kennan got this area re-zoned so that we could open our club. He's been trying to get me to pay him kick backs ever since. So far, I've refused to pay him and now he's starting to get insistent that I start paying him. He claims he's working for someone else and that person wants Max to collect from me. I don't believe it. I think Max is trying to deflect my attention so he can threaten me and I won't go after him."

Nodding his head, Sully said, "Why don't you go to the cops? I mean, if this city councilman is going to start sending around guys with guns then you're past the point of safety here. You either need to pay him or go to the cops."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "If I go to the cops, Max will just say I'm making the whole thing up. I don't have any proof that the guy that threatened us last night works for Max. Besides, all the cops have to do is check on me and they'll find out that I'm sick and my memory sucks. The cops won't do anything."

"You were sick, Seeley." Sully said, "You're not sick now."

"Maybe," Booth said. "but, the cops don't know that.

Standing just outside of the kitchen doorway, Brennan had heard most of Booth's conversation with Sully about Max. Hearing the last part, Brennan grew angry and walked into the kitchen. Walking over to Booth, Brennan crossed her arms and said, "When did you plan to tell me what was going on Booth? We're supposed to be partners."

Blushing, Booth licked his lips and said, "Uh, I was going to talk to you this morning when you woke up. The situation has got out of hand and it's too dangerous for you not to know what's going on."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Alright. I just don't want you to hide important things from me. We're partners."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. I know. Sully and I have to go to the station house in a little while to give our statements about last night. When we get back, we'll talk about what to do about Max."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Good. I'm sure we can come up with a plan to handle Max. Maybe we can tell Jared what's going on and he can help us."

Looking at each other, Booth and Sully decided not to tell Brennan about their confrontation with Jared yesterday. She'd find out soon enough.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

How about a review or two? Thanks.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

When it became time to go over to the station house, Sully insisted that he drive. He told Booth he wanted to make a detour and he didn't want Booth to get lost.

Frowning, Booth said, "Piss off. I know D.C. like the back of my hand."

Smiling Sully said, "Sure you do. Do you know the address of the house you use to live in before you moved to this apartment? How about telling me how to get there."

Ignoring, Sully, Booth just stared at the picture of Brennan and her father and mother, on the wall across the room.

Nodding his head, Sully said, "OK, now that I've made my point, let's go before Jared's partner gets a warrant for our arrest. I'm too beautiful to sit in jail."

Getting up from his chair, Booth said, "Maybe to someone who's been in jail too long. You aren't that beautiful."

Annoyed, Sully said, "Ha. You wouldn't know beauty if it walked up to you and bit you on the nose."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "If that's what beauty does, then I'll take ugly any day."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the station house, Jared came down to the reception area and brought Booth and Sully up to the interrogation rooms. Sully was still eating his hamburger that he had bought when he made the promised detour. Sully had not wanted to eat twigs for breakfast or lunch so he had decided that a burger would hit the spot. Eating the hamburger while moving towards the interrogation room, Sully said, "Heah, can I take my burger into the interview? I'm starving."

Nodding his head, Jared said, "Suit yourself. I don't care."

Shaking his head, Sully followed Jared and Booth into the room. Once Booth and Sully were seated, Cam came into the room and asked that Booth come with her. She wanted to interview him in another room. Nodding his head, Booth got up from his chair and followed Cam down the hall to another room. Entering the room, Booth saw that it looked just like the other room. Walking over to the table, Booth sat down in one of the hard back chairs and looked at Cam.

Sitting down at a chair across from Booth, Cam said, "You seem pretty calm for someone involved in someone getting killed."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I wasn't involved in that guys death last night. He was trying to rob me and someone else shot him."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "And you didn't see who shot him?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, it was too dark. There are only lights in the alley at the back door and where me and my employees park our cars. I don't have any lighting for the rest of the alley."

"I see," Cam said, "So tell me what happened last night. Start with when you and your friend walked out of the back door of the club."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sully isn't a friend of mine. He's a relative."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Yes, I know. Jared told me Sully's your uncle. Now tell me what happened last night."

Shrugging his shoulder, Booth said, "I had a headache last night and wanted to go home. Sully came and got me and we were leaving the club when that guy walked over to us and demanded money from us."

"And he had a gun in his hand at that time?"

"Yes," Booth said, "We didn't have a chance to get our wallets out of our pockets when we heard a shot fired and the guy fell to the ground. Sully and I ducked behind his car and called 911. That's all I know."

"So, you've never seen him before last night?" Cam asked.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't think so. If I did then I don't remember."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Yes, Jared told me that you had brain surgery lately and that your memory is very bad now. How are you running a club if your memory is that bad?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I'm not really managing the club. My wife is. I'm just helping her. Everyone's just pretending that I'm running the club."

"Does that bother you?" Cam asked.

"Enough to kill a stranger?" Booth asked. "Not hardly. The fact is, it doesn't bother me at all. The guy tried to rob me and someone down the alley way killed him. I don't know who did it and I don't know why. I didn't see anyone and I didn't hear anything after the shot was fired and the guy dropped to the ground."

"So that's your statement?" Cam asked. "You didn't see anything. You're just the victim of the victim?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Pretty much."

Nodding her head, Cam said, "You know, if you're lying to me I'll eventually find out.'

"Well, since I'm not lying to you then I don't have anything to worry about." Booth said.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sully's interview went the same way that Booth's did. Jared showed his skepticism that Booth and Sully didn't know the victim; but, since he didn't have any proof to contradict Sully, Jared had to let Sully leave.

Walking down the hall with Jared, Sully said, "You know Jared, I don't understand this hatred you have for Seeley. He's always been on your side whenever you needed him to be. He's bailed you out of a lot of trouble in the past and now that he needs you to back him up, you turn your back on him and find a way to cut him out of your life. He's been a good brother to you."

Stopping, Jared grabbed Sully's arm and said, " I don't hate Seeley. I've never hated Seeley. I'm just tired of his knight and shiny armor rescues. If Angela doesn't want to date me that's fine. I don't need my big brother coming around to tell me that."

Shaking his head and removing Jared's hand from his arm, Sully said, "And yet, Angela has told you over and over that she isn't interested. What was she supposed to do, hit you with something to make you pay attention? She asked Seeley to interfere, it wasn't the other way around."

Looking away, Jared said, "Yeah, I know."

Looking back at Sully, Jared said, "Look, I was embarrassed that Seeley came down to where I work to talk to me like I'm some teenager. I'm over it. I'm not turning my back on Seeley either. I know he has problems now. I'm just not used to him being the one that needs help. I can't get my head around the fact that Seeley isn't the man I used to know. I mean half the time he seems to be perfectly fine to me. Then he'll say something or ask me a question and it will just floor me. I'm just as confused as he is. I want my big brother back. I don't understand the brother I have now."

Nodding his head, Sully said, "Now you really are talking like a kid. He is who he is. He didn't come out of the surgery like he went in. The important thing is he survived the surgery and he's still with us. We all have to live with the new Seeley. I'm just thankful that we still have Seeley around to annoy us. Besides, he isn't all that different from the old Seeley. Not really. Not where it counts."

Nodding his head, Jared said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just have to accept the situation like he has. I'm selfish enough to know that I'm glad this didn't happen to me. I'm not sure I could handle his problem as well as he has. I'd probably be locked up by now."

Smiling, Sully said, "Who says you don't need to be locked up?"

"HA, very funny, Uncle." Jared said. "If anyone needs to be locked in a rubber room then it's probably you."

Putting his hand on his chest, Sully said, "Ow, right through the heart."

Smacking Sully on the back of the head, Jared said, "Give it a break. You don't have to try to be funny all of the time. It's very annoying."

Smiling, Sully said, "That's my life's mission. I want to irritate as many people as possible. No one will ever forget me that way."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking out of the police station, Sully and Jared saw Booth leaning against Sully's car.

Walking over to Booth, Jared said, "Look Seeley. I'm sorry about yesterday. I got carried away. You can tell Angela that I'm not going to bother her anymore. I also want to apologize to you for that crack I made about you and her. I knew it was wrong when I said it. I just wanted to hurt you."

Puzzled, Booth said, "Hurt me? Why would you want to hurt me?"

Frowning, Jared said, " Because, you scare the hell out of me. I'm scared that you don't really know I'm your brother any more. I'm scared that you're only going through the motions of being my brother because you think you have to. Bren probably told you you're my brother so you feel obligated to be that brother. I've been going to church every day to pray and ask for my old brother back. It scares me that you'll never return back to normal."

Seeing that Jared was really hurting, Booth said, "Look Jared. I know you're my brother. No one had to tell me you were. I don't have very many memories left; but, I can tell you this, I know you're my brother. I remember you. I remember Pops. I knew who you were in the hospital when I saw you. I didn't need Bren to tell me. You've been worrying over something that isn't true."

Smiling, Jared asked, "Really?"

Smiling back, Booth said, "Really. Now stop being a jerk."

Nodding his head, Jared said, "I thought you said you knew me. Being a jerk is who I am."

Smiling Booth said, "I need to get back to the apartment, Bren is probably worried about me. See you later."

Standing away from Sully's car, Booth walked around to the passenger side and got in. Sully, seeing that Booth was ready to leave, turned and punched Jared in the arm.

"See, that wasn't so hard, Jared."

Walking around his car, Sully got in to the drivers side, tooted his car horn and drove away.

Oooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Anyone want to review my story? I appreciate it.


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

When they arrived back at the apartment, Booth found Brennan sitting on the couch, talking to someone on the phone. After a few minutes of listening, Brennan said, "No, they're alright. They just came back from the police station." Listening some more, Brennan then said, "No, that's all right. I'll let Booth know. Thank you for calling."

Ending the call, Brennan smiled at Booth and said, "How did your interview go?"

Sitting down next to Brennan, Booth said, "They said they believed our story. They didn't have a choice. Who was on the phone?"

Pursing her lips, Brennan said, "Max."

Frowning, Booth said, "Max? What did he want?"

"He said he heard about the attack last night and he wanted to make sure that you and Sully were alright. He wanted me to tell you that he had nothing to do with the attack and he's sorry that it happened. He also wanted to know if he could be of any help with the police. He wants to come by the club and talk to you tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Good. I want to talk to him too."

Seeing Booth had a far away look in his eyes, Brennan leaned close to Booth and said, "When you say talk, do you mean talk or something else?"

Smiling, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "I mean talk. I'm not going to attack a city councilman in our club. I'm not planning on giving Jared's partner an excuse to haul me in."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "I want to be there when you have your meeting. If Max knows that more people know what's going on, it might calm the situation down some."

Sighing, Booth looked at Sully and said, "Alright."

Turning back to Brennan, Booth said, "That should be interesting."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Jared dropped by the club. Looking for Booth, Jared found him in Brennan's office. Knocking on the doorframe, Jared walked into the office.

Booth and Brennan had been sitting at her desk looking at some spreadsheets. For once, Booth was actually glad to be interrupted by Jared. He felt that his eyes had started to cross from all of the data he had been looking at on Brennan's PC.

"What can I do for you, Jared?" Booth asked.

Smiling, Jared sat down on the couch and said, "It's what I can do for you. We found some bullet casings at the crime scene and the coroner was able to recover the bullet from the guy killed last night. It looks like the vic was killed by a gun that was used in a drug deal gone bad last month. It looks like a gang member may have killed the vic last night. Since everyone knows you don't associate with gangs, I guess that lets you off the hook."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "OK, that's good to know. Did you find out who the vic was?"

Smiling, Jared said, "Of course. He was someone named Steve Perkins. He actually doesn't have a record for robbery or theft. He does have a record for assault and battery though. He got a dishonorable from the Army, a few years ago, when he beat the hell out of a corporal in his platoon. Apparently Steve Perkins didn't like the fact that the corporal was selling drugs to some of his fellow soldiers. His temper wasn't much better out of the service and he had been arrested for beating up several drug dealers over the years. He apparently considered himself to be some kind of vigilante."

Frowning, Booth said, "I don't deal drugs. I also don't allow drugs in my club, not if I can help it."

Sighing, Jared said, "I wonder why he would he try to rob you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me."

Frowning, Jared said, "Well, it doesn't make sense to anyone at the station house either. We're trying to figure out if he was working for anyone. Maybe it will make sense if he's connected to someone else. We'll just have to see."

Looking at Jared, Brennan asked, "Maybe Steve Perkins was working for someone and that person has a grudge against the club or against us. He may have been using the robbery as a cover for whatever he was going to do. He may have planned to harm Booth and wanted to use the robbery as a guise."

Staring at Brennan, Booth hoped that Brennan didn't say anything else. His robbery scenario could go out of the window if Brennan put too much out there.

Nodding his head, Jared said, "Maybe. We're still looking at his background and trying to see if he has any connection to Booth or Uncle."

"Sully?" Booth asked. "He just got into town a few days ago. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have anything to do with what happened. It has do with the club or me."

Staring at Booth, Jared said, "Are you sure you don't know who this Steve Perkins was? Maybe you've seen him with someone or you've seen him hanging around your apartment or this club."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Sorry. I really don't remember ever seeing him. It's possible I knew him before I was operated on; but, that memory is gone if I did."

"Well, I'd like you to think about it, anyways. Have you been having any trouble with anyone lately? I know Arastoo Vaziri was giving you some grief; but, I know for a fact he doesn't want your club anymore. I can't imagine that he had anything to do with this."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I'm sure he didn't have anything to do with this either. It's someone else."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review this story. Are you still interested?


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for reading my story.

I know this story has turned out to be long; but, I didn't want to leave anything dangling. Five more chapters to go and you will finally see what's going on.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooo

The next day, Booth, Brennan and Sully decided to have a little meeting about Max at the apartment before they met with him later in the day.

"What do want to do about Max Keenan?" Sully asked. "He told Bren that he didn't have anything to do with the attack."

Smiling, Booth said, "Just because Max says he didn't do it doesn't mean anything. He's a slippery character. He wants me to believe he's working for someone else. He also wants me to believe that he's actually afraid of his new boss. The problem with that is, I never would believe that Max would rope himself into something that dangerous. He's opportunistic; but, he's careful."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I agree with Booth. It doesn't make sense that Max would allow someone he's afraid of, to be his boss. There has to be more to this than we can see."

"Maybe someone made him an offer he couldn't refuse," Sully said. "You know like in the Godfather."

"Really, a Godfather reference?" Booth asked. "This isn't a movie."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sully said, "Doesn't mean it didn't happen."

Putting her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan said, "Sully may have a point, Booth. Max may really be working for someone dangerous and he doesn't have a choice. Maybe we should just pay Max. I don't want anything to happen to you, Booth. Not over money."

"Wait, Seeley," Sully said, "Why don't you consider this? Why don't you tell Max that you'll pay him in installments. Then we can use the time to look into this and see if we can figure out if someone really is pulling Max's strings. If there isn't, then we can always take care of Max later; but, if there really is someone else, then we'll have time to find out who it is and we can plan on how to handle the guy. If you're making payments then whoever is behind this will leave you alone for now. It will give us the breathing space we need."

Looking at Brennan and then Booth, Sully continued, "Besides, what if he sends someone after Bren next? We need to have some room to work around in."

Turning a little pale, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "If someone comes after you, Bren, it will the last thing they do in this life. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Looking at Sully, Booth said, "OK, we're going to go with your plan. I'll tell Max, this afternoon, that we're going to pay him his fee. We'll then try to find out if he really has a boss or not. God help him if he doesn't. I'll rip his heart out."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No Booth. If Max is behind the attack then we'll come up with a plan to get Max put in jail. You will not harm Max. I don't want you to go to prison over this foolishness."

Putting her hand on her stomach, Brennan said, "You have a baby to think about."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yes, I do."

Oooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Max came into the club looking for Booth. Not finding Booth in his office, Max looked in Brennan's office and found Booth with Brennan and Sully. Knocking on the door frame, Max walked into Brennan's office.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to you Booth?" Max asked.

Turning around, Booth said, "Sure, Max. What do you want?"

Looking at Booth and then the others, Max said, "I want to talk to you in private."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You forget I have a partner, Max. If you want to talk to me then do so. If not, you can always leave."

Frowning, Max said, "Alright." Walking over to the couch, Max sat down and said, "I didn't have anything to do with the attack on you the other day. That guy didn't work for me. The important thing is, I found out he did work for the Gravedigger. The Gravedigger wanted to send you a message."

Puzzled, Sully said, "Who the hell is the Gravedigger? That sounds totally made up to me."

Max, looking at Sully said, "He's no joke. He exists and he's a very dangerous man. He moved into the D.C. area about two months ago and he's got a plan to clean up the illegal drug business in this town. He wants to use the payments from the clubs and the bars that pay him for his services to fight the drug trade in this town. He said it can be done. It's just expensive. He gave me a choice to help him or he'd make me disappear. He's mean and he means business. He says that anyone that won't pay him for his services is not on his side and that means that they're in the way. He won't allow anyone to get in his way."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What do you mean services? What services is he providing clubs and bars?"

"The elimination of the drug trade and all of the danger that goes with it." Max said.

Looking at Brennan and Sully, Booth turned back to Max and said, "Bren and I talked it over this afternoon and we've decided to pay you your fee. We're going to pay you in installments though. We can't take a lot of cash out of our business right now; but, we can do it over time."

Relieved, Max said, "Thank God. You don't know how sick I was when I heard about the attack on you. The Gravedigger doesn't give a fig about you or anyone else. He only cares about his goal. I was scared that you wouldn't believe me and you'd end up getting hurt or killed. I like you Booth. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, sure. Just let this Gravedigger know that we're paying up. I don't want anything to happen to anyone else."

Nodding his head, Max said, "You bet. I'll try to meet with him this afternoon and let him know."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Max was safely out of the club, Booth talked to Brennan and Sully about their plans for Max and this supposed Gravedigger.

Holding up his hand, Sully said, "Why don't I follow Max around this afternoon? Maybe he'll lead us to this Gravedigger, if he exists."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, let's wait a few days first. Max can relax thinking he's won this round. Maybe in a few days, we can hire some private detective to keep a watch on Max and find out who he meets and why. I don't want any familiar faces following Max around. Max may notice. The detective can take his time and get us all of the info we need. If Max does have a boss then we'll make our plans accordingly."

Smiling, Sully said, "Ok, if Max doesn't have a boss, then I'm going to beat the shit out of him. That ass with the gun took five years off of my life. I want to take at least six from Max."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know how you like my story so far. Thanks.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the week was rather quiet, well for the night club business. Booth continued to help Brennan run the club. Booth really didn't have any expectations that he would ever be some great club owner. Hell, he barely understood the business. He was a people person and he kept their employees happy. He knew that Brennan was the boss now even if she wouldn't admit it. He really didn't care about that either. He did the tasks that Brennan gave him without complaint. Why not? He was happy. He had Brennan in his life and she was his wife. She was pregnant with his baby and she was happy. He didn't see how life could get any better.

He occasionally thought about his dream world and the life he had lived there. The memories that he had first remembered when woke up in the hospital seemed to have expanded on him since then. He remembered a lot more about that world now and it made him sad sometimes to think that he would never really see that son he had. Parker seemed like such a sweet child. He hoped his baby with Brennan would be just like Parker. Sometimes he would admit to himself that he also missed being a FBI agent. It seemed like such a great job. It seemed like a job more suited to him temperament than running a night club could ever be.

Sometimes he would remember other things. Terrible things. Things he didn't want to remember. Things that plagued his sleep. Sometimes he would wake up yelling something. He wasn't sure what he was yelling; but, he knew why he was yelling. These nightmares would also wake up Brennan. She couldn't ignore his thrashing about and his cries. When he did have these terrible dreams, Brennan would calm him down and hold him, talking to him softly. He needed that. He needed her. She kept him sane.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Several days after Booth and Sully had been threatened in the alley, Cam and Jared came into the club looking for Booth. Finding Booth at the bar, Cam asked if she could talk to him. Smiling Booth stepped away from the bar and sat down at one of the tables towards the back of the platform.

Smiling at Cam and Jared, Booth said, "What can I do for you?"

Nodding her head, Cam said, "I thought you might like to know that we caught the shooter of Steve Perkins. He's a member of the local gang. We arrested him this morning."

Smiling, Booth said, "That's good news. Did the shooter say why he killed Steve Perkins?"

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Yes, the shooter's name is Bruce Jameson. He said that he was keeping an eye on the club since C-Sync was doing his act at the club and he wanted to make sure that there wasn't any trouble while C-Sync was here. Bruce is the cousin of C-Sync. He said he was sitting on a box at the end of the alley when he saw some guy approach you and Sully with a gun. He saw both of you raise your hands. He then saw the gunman raise up his gun like he was going to shoot you. Bruce said he was afraid that the gunman was going to kill you, so he fired first to keep you from being murdered in the alley. Bruce said he thought that if you were killed, the club might close down for a while and that would spoil C-Sync's chances to show off his act."

"So, he shot Steve Perkins, to protect me, to protect C-Sync's venue." Booth said. "That's nice."

"Pretty much," Cam said. "I thought you don't book acts with gang ties?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "We don't. C-Sync doesn't belong to a gang. His brother and I guess some of his relatives do; but, why should we penalize C-Sync for that? That wouldn't be very fair."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "No, I guess not. I just wanted to let you know what happened. We still don't know what Steve Perkins was doing in the alley though. We did find out that he may have worked for someone named the Gravedigger."

Frowning, Booth said, "The Gravedigger?"

Nodding her head, Cam said, "Yes. The Gravedigger is someone that showed up in the D.C. area about two months ago. He seems to be some kind of anti-drug vigilante. We think he may have been responsible for the murder of four drug dealers and the torching of five drug houses. We've been trying to track him down for weeks now; but, we haven't had any luck yet. What I'm a little puzzled about is why would the Gravedigger be interested in you? I mean, as far as I know, you don't have any ties to the drug trade and you have a rep for banning anyone who tries to bring drugs into your club."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, that's right."

Jared said, "We've heard rumors that some bar and club owners are being asked to pay a fee to the Gravedigger for some kind of service. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. I've never met anyone called the Gravedigger. Maybe that Steve Perkins was supposed to approach me for this Gravedigger. I mean the guy said he wanted money. I assumed he was robbing me. Maybe that was his opening line to extortion instead and I just misunderstood."

Sighing, Cam said, "Look, this Gravedigger is a dangerous man. If you hear anything that will tell us where he is, you call us. We want to take him off of the streets as soon as we can. If anyone approaches you saying that they represent this Gravedigger, I want you to call me, right away."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Of course. I'll help anyway I can."

Hoping that Booth was really going to be a help, Cam and Jared left the club.

Watching, Cam and Jared leave, Booth thought, "Damn, Max was telling the truth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next few days proved to be uneventful. Brennan sent over a check to Max with a note telling him that she would be paying him every fourth week. She also called a private detective agency that she had dealt with in the past. They ran background checks on all of Brennan's new employees and vendors and Brennan had always considered the agency to be very good at what they did while remaining discreet. She made arrangements to have Max Keenan followed around. She wanted the names of everyone he contacted and pictures if possible. It didn't bother the agency that they were going to be spying on a city councilman. If anything, it made the case more interesting.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sully mostly hung around the apartment and the club. He worried about Booth. He wasn't sure if Booth could look after himself or not. Sully knew that Booth was an ex-Ranger and he should be able to take care of himself; but, Booth seemed a little lost to Sully most of the time. Oh, Booth hid it pretty well and he seemed to adapt to each new situation as they came; but still, the brain surgery Booth had, really screwed up his memories and Sully wasn't sure what Booth remembered and what he didn't. Booth and Jared were all he had left in this world; so, he couldn't bare the thought of losing either one of them. If he lost Booth or Jared then he would be that much more alone in this world. He would have to make sure that didn't happen.

One morning, while Brennan and Booth were still asleep, Sully left the apartment and went out to a sporting goods store. After making a few purchases, Sully returned to the apartment and waited for Brennan and Booth to wake up.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth woke up before Brennan did that afternoon. He quietly changed his clothes and walked into the living room. Seeing Sully watching TV, Booth nodded at Sully and went into the kitchen to make coffee. While he was waiting for the coffee to finish, Sully walked into the kitchen with a bag in his hand. Putting the bag on the table, Sully sat down across from Booth and said, "Do you own a gun?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't think I do. If I do have one then I don't know where it is."

Nodding his head, Sully opened his bag and pulled out a 45 and a box of bullets. "OK, you have one now."

Worried, Booth said, "What do you mean I have one now? I don't want a gun. They cause more headaches than their worth."

Puzzled, Sully asked, "Do you object to guns because you're afraid of them?

Frowning, Booth said, "Why the hell would I be afraid of guns? I served in the Rangers and I was a damn good sniper. I was actually considered one the best. There was only one other sniper that I know that was even in my league. That's not bragging. It's just a fact."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sully said, "Then why don't you want a gun? Your life may be in danger. We don't know what's going on with Max."

Pursing his lips, Booth said, "Well, actually I found out that Max was telling the truth. Apparently he's working for some psycho who likes to call himself the Gravedigger. Cam told me about it two days ago."

Frowning, Sully said, "And your only bothering to tell me about this now? What the hell, Seeley. It's not just your life in danger here. Bren and I are in just as much danger as you are. When were you going to tell us about this?"

Looking down at the table top, Booth said, "I was hoping the police would catch the guy and I wouldn't have to tell you."

Puzzled, Sully asked, "Why are the cops looking for him?"

Still looking at the table, Booth said, "The police think this Gravedigger killed four drug dealers and torched some drug houses."

Raising his voice, Sully said, "For crying out loud, you should have told me about this as soon as you heard it. What's the matter with you? It's a damn good thing I bought a gun for myself too. We both need to be carrying while the cops are looking for this psycho."

Slamming his hand on the table, Sully continued to yell, "You need to be protecting Bren and yourself, not hoping luck is going to resolve this. Seeley, please, think this stuff through. Don't just ignore it. Sure you're paying the money now; but, what if this psycho decides to that he wants more or he sends someone else after you for standing up to him in the first place?"

"That's enough, Sully." Brennan said, walking into the kitchen. Walking over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan said, "You will lower your voice immediately. I won't let you yell at Booth like that. You have no right to do that."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "Do you know what I just found out? Max really does work for some psycho and Booth has known about it for two days now."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Yes, I know. Booth told me about it just after Cam told him about it. Booth and I are partners. We don't keep secrets from each other. Booth and I are taking every precaution we can think of to make sure that we are safe. We were going to talk to you about it his morning."

Frowning, Booth said, "Sully, Bren and I want you to go live with Jared for awhile."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "What? Why? I don't want to move in with Jared."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "We don't want you to get hurt. If this psycho decides to come after us, for any reason, we don't want you to be peripheral damage. That gunman outside of the club was pretty clear. If they go after someone then they don't care if innocent bystanders get hurt or not."

Angry, Sully said, "Forget it. I'm not going anywhere. We have to come up with a plan to neutralize this psycho. I think we need to get Jared involved."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Sully. Please. You shouldn't put yourself at risk like this. This gravedigger may not bother us; but, then again, he may. Booth and I don't want you to be here if something goes wrong."

Folding his arms across his chest, Sully said, "I'm family. I'm supposed to be someone that you can count on to help you when you need it. I am going to help you whether you want my help or not. If you try to get rid of me, I'll go tell Hank what's going on and then your goose will really be cooked. If you let me stay, then maybe we can come up with a plan to get rid of the Gravedigger."

Standing up, Booth said, "You have no right to involve Pops in this. He's too old to be caught up in this mess."

Smiling, Sully said, "He is, so you better let me help you instead."

Angry, Brennan said, "This is blackmail."

Nodding his head, Sully said, "It sure is."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this?


	40. Chapter 40

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

No amount of arguing could get Sully to move out of Booth and Brennan's apartment. Sully was firm that he was staying, so in the end, Booth and Brennan both gave in to Sully's demand that he be allowed to stay.

After talking over different plans to handle this Gravedigger situation, it was decided that Jared should be brought in after all. Booth had wanted to keep his brother out of the situation; but, he realized that they really needed Jared and his resources. Booth called Jared and asked him to come over to the club that night. Jared had planned to come by the club anyways so he agreed that he would be there at around 9 p.m.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Jared came into the club. Not seeing Booth, Jared looked around and found him in Booth's office. Walking in, he found Booth, Brennan and Sully waiting for him.

Puzzled, Jared asked, "OK, I'm here. What's up?"

"We have some information about the Gravedigger," Booth said. "We need your help; but, we want you to consider not telling your partner or boss about this, at least not right now."

"What do you mean?" Jared asked. "If you know where the Gravedigger is then you need to let the police know about it. The guy is dangerous and we need to get our hands on him as soon as possible."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "We don't know where the Gravedigger is; but, we do know someone who does know how to find him. The problem is, the guy who knows, is scared to death of the Gravedigger and he may not be willing to let the cops know. We thought we would try to talk him into telling us where the Gravedigger is and then, with your help, we would catch the Gravedigger. Our guy is never going to go to the police about this and when it comes down to it, he may not even tell us. We thought if you were with us when we talked to him, he may realize that he really doesn't have a choice. He can talk to us and help us or you can take him to your superiors and see what they can do with him."

Shaking his head, Jared said, "Are you nuts? You can't go after the Gravedigger. He's a damn killer. He'd kill you and anyone else that was with you. Let the professionals handle this one, Seeley."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth said, "That guy that attacked us in the alley, Steve Perkins, worked for the Gravedigger. He had planned to hurt me badly enough to put me into the hospital. He was also planning to hurt Sully. He actually called Sully peripheral damage. The only thing that saved me and Sully was the kid who shot Steve Perkins."

"I don't understand." Jared said, "Why would the Gravedigger go after you? You don't have anything to do with drugs."

"I can't tell you until you agree to help us." Booth said.

Looking at Sully and Brennan who had been silent up until now, Jared asked them, "Are you going along with this nutty scheme? You people are not law enforcement. You're in way over your heads."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "Not if your with us. Seeley and I are both trained in weapons. You know Seeley is a marksman and I'm pretty good myself. I mean, I'm not in the same league as Seeley; but, then again, who is? Between the three of us, we should be able to handle this Gravedigger."

Frowning, Jared said, "You're not a cop. It isn't your job to catch this psycho."

Pursing his lips, Sully said, "Yeah and the police have done such a great job so far. Tell me, which jail do you have the Gravedigger in?"

Angry, Jared said, "Smart ass. Let me think about this. I'll be back in about an hour."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, go ahead. Just remember, Jared, if we don't do something, Bren could end up being peripheral damage. Could you live with yourself if something happened to her and you could have done something to prevent it?"

Looking at Brennan, Jared turned a little pale. Turning around, Jared left the office.

Smacking Booth's arm, Brennan said, "What do you mean peripheral damage? I'm going to help catch this Gravedigger."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Of course you are Honey. I just wanted to put the screws to Jared to make him do what we want."

Nodding her head, Brennan left Booth's office. She had some reports she needed to work on.

Once Brennan was gone, Sully grabbed Booth's arm. "Are you nuts? Bren can't come with us when we go after the Gravedigger."

Frowning, Booth said, "No, of course not. We just have to make sure she thinks she will be in on the hunt. If we don't, then she'll find a way to do it. I can't let anything happen to her or the baby. If I have to lie to her then so be it."

Smiling, Sully said, "Good. I just wanted to make sure you really weren't over the edge."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Jared had hung out at the bar for over an hour, trying to make up his mind about what to do. In the end, he knew he would have to back up his brother and uncle. It was bad enough that one of them could be hurt or murdered while the cops looked for this Gravedigger. It was unthinkable that Brennan could be hurt or murdered. He had to make sure that didn't happen. If that meant that he would have to go rogue for a little while then he would, besides, Sully had a point. Booth was the best when it came to using guns and rifles and Sully did have training also. If they had him along in this escapade, then maybe they really could catch this Gravedigger. He would either be a hero with his bosses or they would fire him. At this point, he could live with either reaction as long as his family was safe. Like Sully, all Jared had in this world was Booth, Brennan, Sully and Hanks. He didn't want to think what it would be like to be all alone in this world. It scared him more than he cared to admit. He would do everything in his power to protect his family. He may dislike them sometimes; but, he knew he loved them very much.

After making up his mind, Jared tracked down Booth. Finding Booth at the rear of the club talking to Wendell, Jared waited until they had finished talking. Booth had noticed Jared standing nearby and finished talking to Wendell. Walking over to Jared, Booth asked, "What do you think, Jared? Are you in or out?"

Smiling, Jared said, "I'm in."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After Jared had told Booth that he was in, Booth called Max and asked him to come by the club. Curious, Max had said that he would drop by the next day at around 4 p.m.

Ending the call, Booth had let Sully, Jared and Brennan know that they needed to be at the club at 4 p.m. the next day. They would then try to pressure Max into setting up a meeting with the Gravedigger.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Any thoughts about my story? We're getting close to the end now.


	41. Chapter 41

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Max showed up at the club at 4 p.m., promptly. Walking into Booth's office, he found Booth, Brennan, Sully and Jared waiting for him. Sensing that something may be wrong, Max stopped and stared at the crowd in Booth's office.

Smiling, Max said, "OK, what's going on?"

Smiling back, Booth said, "Come in Max. We need to talk to you."

After Max had come all of the way into the room, Booth walked over to the office door and closed it. Turning to Max, Booth pointed to the couch and said, "Sit down, Max. This may take awhile."

Nervous, Max said, "No, I'm good. What do you want to talk to me about?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "We need you to contact the Gravedigger for us. We want you to set up a meeting with him somewhere. We need you to tell him that you have some information that he really needs to hear right away. You're then going to tell us where the meeting is going to be. Jared, Sully and I will get to the meeting site about a couple of hours before you do and when you and the Gravedigger start your meeting, we're going to catch the son of a bitch and hand him over to the cops."

Shaking his head, Max looked at Jared and said, "Who's the Gravedigger? I don't know any Gravedigger."

Smiling and shaking his head, Jared said, "It's too late for that, Max. I know all about your ties to the Gravedigger. The police are looking for that psycho and if they don't catch him before he kills again, well, let's just say that you're going to be charged with accessory to murder. If we have a way to stop him and you don't let us, then you're his accomplice. Is this how you want it to go down?"

"You can't prove I have ties to the Gravedigger. You're fishing." Max said.

"The minute you cashed that check that Brennan sent to you, you became a partner in extortion. Seeley and Brennan say that you're the middle man for the Gravedigger. Since we know that Steve Perkins was connected to the Gravedigger and he was the one who attacked Seeley and Sully then, as far as I'm concerned, you're connected to the Gravedigger." Smiling, Jared continued, "As afraid as everyone is about gang wars and psycho serial killers, I wouldn't just assume I could just talk my way out of this one, Max. Once the cops start eyeing you, they may never take their eyes off of you again. Is that what you want?"

Sighing, Max walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking at his tormentors, Max said, "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max was able to set up the meeting in short order. Max arranged to meet the Gravedigger at around 8 p.m. that night. Telling Jared where the meeting was going to be, Jared told Max to wait until exactly 8 p.m. to show up at the meeting site. He, Booth and Sully would make sure that they were there in plenty of time to find good hiding places and wait. Brennan had been pretty firm that she wanted to come. Booth had talked her into being their standby. Booth was going to have her wait down the block from the site with the car. If something serious happened and bullets started flying, Booth needed someone to know what was going on and would know what to tell the cops if they needed to be called to rescue him, Jared and Sully.

Brennan hadn't cared for Booth's plan; but, she did see the importance of Booth's plan. If he needed to be rescued then it would be up to her. She would do it. Booth was relieved.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth, Sully and Jared got to the meeting site and found pretty good hiding places to wait for the meeting. Booth had been a little nervous that Brennan was just down the street; but, it was better than her being in the alley with them.

When Max showed up for the meeting, Booth hadn't seen anyone come into the alley with Max. Much to his surprise, he found himself watching someone he knew walking towards Max from the other end of the alley. Not believing his eyes, Booth closed them and then reopened them. When the guy had finally arrived where Max was, Booth stepped out of his hiding place, drew his gun and walked over to where they were standing."Brodsky", Booth said angrily, "You killed her. You have to die for that."

Holding up his hand, Brodsky smiled at Booth and said, "Well, well, Seeley Booth. I don't know who you're talking about Booth. I've never killed a woman in my life."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You killed her. You killed my wife. You have to die for that."

Frowning, Brodsky said, "I've never killed a woman, Seeley. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sully, not believing what he was hearing, took off out of his hiding place and ran over to where Booth was standing. "What are you talking about Seeley? Bren is in the car down the street. She isn't dead."

Shaking his head, Booth still held his gun on Brodsky. "He killed her. I found her. I know she's dead."

Getting his phone out of his pocket, Sully called Brennan, "Bren, this is Sully, talk to Seeley. Make him understand it's you. Start talking now Bren. He thinks your dead."

Jared, fearing that Booth had finally gone over the edge of sanity, drew his gun and walked over to where Max and Brodsky were standing. Holding his gun on Brodsky, he watched Brodsky and hoped that Sully could stop Booth from shooting Brodsky. Jared wasn't going to shoot his own brother to stop it from happening, that was a fact.

Putting his phone on speaker, Sully put the phone near Booth's ear. Relieved, Sully heard Brennan begin to talk, "Booth, it's me. What's going on? Booth I'm fine."

Starting to shake, Booth's gun started to waver. "No, this is a trick. You're dead. I know it. I found you on the floor. Brodsky killed you. Joy was crying. I heard her. You aren't real. You're dead. Brodsky has to die for that."

Talking loudly, Brennan said, "No, Booth. Please. I'm not dead. I don't know who Brodsky is and I don't know who Joy is. Please, Booth. I'm alive. I'm not dead."

Trembling, Booth dropped his gun, fell to his knees and put his hands over his eyes. "She's dead, this is a lie. She's dead." Hearing a roaring in his ears, Booth passed out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this chapter didn't scare you. Keep in mind, Booth may not have all of the information he needs to know what's going on. Final chapter is coming up next. See you tomorrow.


	42. Chapter 42

Ok, this is the final chapter of this story. I hope you like it. It will explain what has been going on with Booth.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

Brodsky had escaped. Booth had heard that Brodsky was at the courthouse for Brodsky's upcoming sentencing hearing and somehow, he had escaped. Booth didn't care how he did it. Not right now. As soon as he had heard the news, he headed home. He had to check on Brennan and Joy.

Arriving at their apartment building, he hurried up the stairs to their apartment. When he arrived at their apartment, he had found the door partly opened. Seeing the door open, Booth drew his gun and slowly opened the door wider. The first thing he heard was Joy crying. Looking around the apartment, Booth hadn't seen anyone else in their apartment, just Joy crying in her room and then Brennan lying on their bedroom floor. Running over to her, Booth knelt down and pulled Brennan over. Her chest was covered in blood and she looked dead. Checking for a pulse, Booth was sure he didn't feel one. In shock, Booth gathered Brennan into his arms and started to cry.

"Don't leave me Bones. Please. Please, don't leave me." Booth kept whispering. "Please don't leave me."

Not hearing anything but Joy crying, Booth continued to hold onto Brennan, crying into her hair. Suddenly he felt great pain in his head. Booth's last thought, "I won't live with out you, Bones." All went black.

Brodsky had waited for Booth to come home. He had waited in the utility room near the elevator. When he saw Booth go into his apartment, he had waited just long enough for Booth to find Brennan. Brodsky had then silently entered the apartment. Brodsky had wanted to first make Booth helpless by striking him in the head with the butt of his pistol. He had planned to make sure that Booth knew who was killing him and why. His plan had partly worked. He had struck Booth in the back of the head; but, before he could turn Booth over and shoot him between the eyes, Brodsky was interrupted. The neighbor across the hall, John Carter, had noticed the apartment door open and stepped in to check on his neighbors. He could hear Booth's baby crying and wanted to make sure that everyone was ok. He followed the sound of Joy's crying down the hallway. Looking in the bedrooms, John saw Brodsky standing over what looked like the bodies of his neighbors. John yelled out for Brodsky to stop what he was doing. Seeing Brodsky turn towards him with a gun in his hand, John ran down the hall, out of the apartment and then down the stairs, dialing 911 on his phone. Brodsky, had tried to chase John; but, he realized the place would be swarming with police any minute, so he gave up the pursuit and left the apartment building. Brodsky was pretty confident that Booth was as good as dead anyways. He had hit him in the head pretty hard and he was sure that Booth's skull was broken. If he wasn't dead then at least he was no longer capable of coming after him.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Agent Shaw had been sent over to Booth and Brennan's apartment by Deputy Director Hacker. He wanted Shaw to hang around their apartment and keep an eye on things. Until Brodsky was captured, Booth, Brennan and everyone attached to the Lab were prime targets for Brodsky. Arriving at Booth's apartment about five minutes after Brodsky left it, Agent Shaw had found the door to the apartment open. Drawing her gun, Genny cautiously widened the door and walked as quietly as she could into the apartment. She could hear Joy crying towards the back of the apartment. Walking into Booth and Brennan's bedroom, Genny found Booth slumped over Brennan. There was a lot of blood. Kneeling down, Genny felt Booth's pulse, feeling a faint pulse, she then felt Brennan's pulse. Brennan pulse was very weak and Genny could barely detect it. Getting up, Genny quickly called for backup and an ambulance. She then quietly walked around the apartment. The only one she found in the apartment was Joy. Joy continued to cry until Genny finally picked her up and brought her into her parent's bedroom. Placing Joy on the bed, Genny then stood near the door and waited for her backup and the EMTs to arrive.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After Booth and Brennan had been taken to the hospital, Booth and Brennan were given emergency surgery. Booth for a fractured skull and Brennan for a gunshot wound to the chest. The man hunt for Brodsky was intensified. Everyone was certain that Brodsky had done this. If the man felt no qualms about trying to kill an FBI agent and that agent's wife, then he wouldn't have any compunctions about killing anyone else. They needed to find Brodsky and they needed to find him very quickly. The problem was Brodsky was like a ghost. No one could find him. The FBI, the D.C. police, the Virginia and Maryland State Police were all searching for him and no one could locate Brodsky.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The FBI notified Hank, Jared and Max about the attack on Booth and Brennan. All three, spent days in the hospital waiting for good news. It was touch and go for both Booth and Brennan; but, in the end, it was Booth who seemed to be in the worse condition. Brennan was unconscious for two days. When she awoke, the first words she spoke were to ask two questions. Was Joy OK and where was Booth?

Max had been happy to tell his daughter that his granddaughter, Joy, was fine and she was being taken care of by Angela. He didn't want to tell Brennan about Booth. Sensing that her father was being evasive, Brennan demanded to know where Booth was. Seeing that he had no choice, Max told Brennan that Booth was in a coma. He didn't seem to be responding very well to treatment.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was in the hospital for two weeks. Eventually she was well enough to go home. Max moved into the apartment to watch over Brennan. Because Brodsky was still on the loose, it was decided that Russ would take Joy to North Carolina. She would be safer out of the D.C. area until Brodsky was captured. A police officer was put on the door to Booth's hospital room and outside the Booth's apartment.

Every day, Max took Brennan to the hospital to visit Booth. They would stay for hours. Brennan would sit staring at Booth while Max sat and watched his daughter grieve for the only man whom she had ever really loved. Max knew that. He knew how important Booth was to his daughter. After a few days of these very long visits, Max started to escort Brennan to Booth's room and disappear until it was time for Brennan to go home. Brennan didn't ask where he went. She only had thoughts for Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Max put out feelers to his numerous contacts. He wanted to know where Jacob Brodsky was. Max was willing to pay a very generous reward to the person who could tell him where Brodsky was hiding. Five days after Brennan had been sent home from the hospital, Max was given the info he needed. Tracking down Brodsky, Max found him staying at an abandoned hotel outside of Baltimore.

Brodsky was confident in his skills as a sniper and a tracker. The only one that Brodsky felt could really catch him was dead or dying. Booth had been on the wrong side and he had to pay for it. Now he was free to continue his good deeds.

Brodsky had been out to buy some food for lunch. Walking into the room he was staying in, Brodsky was surprised to find an older man standing near the back of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Brodsky asked.

Raising up his gun, Max said, "Vengeance" and shot Brodsky straight through the heart. Walking slowly across the room, Max bent down and felt for Brodsky's pulse. Satisfied, Max took Brodsky's wallet and left the room.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Due to a tip, the FBI found Brodsky's body. There was a lot of relief all around. The Maryland State Police put their team to work looking for clues as to who had killed Brodsky, since it was their jurisdiction; but, since the FBI tipster had been told that Brodsky was killed by a junkie looking for money or drugs then that is what the State Police finally went with. They didn't have any evidence to contradict what the tipster had said.

Brennan, Booth's family and everyone at the Lab were informed about Brodsky's death. No one actually celebrated Brodsky's death; but, no one shed a tear either.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was eventually released to Brennan's care. She had the guest bedroom set up as a hospital room and she hired a couple of nurses to be with Booth around the clock. He was in a coma and the doctors didn't know how long he would be. Tests showed that Booth was in fact recovering from the skull fracture. He just refused to wake up.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was in a coma for two months. A few times, he seemed to be waking up; but, something stopped the process and he would fall back into a deep sleep. Brennan had the nurses read to Booth every day. They read newspapers and news magazines to him. They read novels and poetry. Brennan remembered that it was her words that had drawn Booth out of his coma when he had surgery to remove a brain tumor a few years ago. She hoped that words would awaken him this time. Brennan read to Booth every evening. She read her novels to him. She knew he had read them and he had told her he always enjoyed them.

Oooooooo++++++++oooooooooooooo

Lying on the ground, Booth thought he heard something. Listening, he heard her. She was telling him a story. It was lie. He knew it was a lie. "She's dead," he thought. He knew she was dead. He had seen her dead on the floor. When he'd been hurt by Brodsky, he had fled to the only place he knew that he could be happy in. He fled to the world that Brennan had created for him when he had the brain tumor years ago. He wanted to be with Brennan and he knew that the Nightclub world would allow him to be with her.

He didn't want to listen to the lies and yet, he was drawn to her words anyways. Even if the words were lies, he needed to hear her words. He had been denying her for a long time now. If she was a lie then he needed to find that out, once and for all.

Soon he heard another voice. Sully was calling to him. Telling him he had to come back to him and that he couldn't leave; but, Booth did have to leave. He didn't have a choice. The words were now controlling him. He couldn't resist. He had to listen. He had to hear them. He had to know if she really was a lie or not.

Opening his eyes, he saw her, she was reading aloud from a book.

Hearing Booth moan, Brennan looked up from her book and rose from her chair to stand over Booth. The look of relief on her face was immense.

He didn't understand what had happened to him. He was lying in a hospital bed. Seeing her, he was confused. She was dead. He had found her dead. He didn't understand. She had left him. She had abandoned him and he would never see her again.

"You're dead, Bren. I know you're dead. I saw you. Have I finally died too? Is that what's going on? Am I in heaven, Bren?" Booth asked.

"No, Booth. You were attacked by Brodsky. He fractured your skull and you've been in a coma ever since. You've been unconscious for two months. I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up. I've missed you and so has Joy."

Happy but puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why are you calling me Bren, Booth? You always call me Bones."

Oooooooooooooooo

I hope you were entertained by my story. Thanks for reading it. I really enjoyed writing it. I was very nervous writing a fantasy version of Bones. I hope you weren't disappointed. Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. They were very nice and very encouraging. They gave me the inspiration to expand the story. I appreciated the opportunity. I could have had Booth stay in the alternate reality for a little while longer; but, I was afraid that my story was becoming too long. I would appreciate a review to let me know what you thought of my story. Thanks.


End file.
